Always There For You
by JoeyDK87
Summary: (Completed) Two trainers, Ash and Misty, that have been traveling for years finally admit their feelings to one another...
1. Always There For You: Love Sparks

Chapter 1- "Love Sparks"  
  
As she looked into the dark sky, she saw the stars twinkling away. She let out a sigh, something bothered her, she felt a pull deep inside her, a pull she didn't understand. It felt like a craving, something she yearned without knowing. Her eyes fell to remains of the campfire, as the embers cracked away merrily without a care in the world. With that she snuggled up in her sleeping bag, and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Boy, that was a good night sleep." The black haired boy yawned he looked across to se a teenager, around the age of 18, huddled over the fire. "Brock, you know you don't have to always cook breakfast for us." Ash said. rubbing the sleepers out of his eyes. "Well I just like cooking." "Ok, I'll take that as a good answer, what will we have?" "Well I wanted to try a new recipe, some great pancakes." "Great!" "Hey Ash, do me a favor, and wake Misty for me? Pancakes are almost done." "Sure" With that, he got out of his sleeping bag, and crawled over to a red- haired figure. Beside it was small egg, colored with triangles and squares. He gently rocked the red-haired figure and whispered in her ear, "Misty...Misty...wake up, it's time for breakfast" Misty let out a small yawn and opened her large blue eyes, and looked at Ash. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guessed I really needed my beauty sleep, huh Ash?" Ash smiled, "Aw, Misty, you don't need any..."  
  
It was quiet for a few seconds, until Misty broke it, "Uh, Ash, what did you say?" A red line appeared over his face as he tapped his nose. "Breakfast is ready" he managed to stuttered out.  
  
As the trio ate their pancakes, Ash couldn't help but wonder why he said that, "You don't need any?" He said to himself, "I really don't understand why I said that, I felt good saying it though..." Misty thought the same way, she felt the tug once again.  
  
Brock how they were both distracted, he heard what Ash said, and he knew. It was obvious that they were deep in love. Even though neither of them admitted it, it was crystal clear. Brock was actually envied for himself, he wanted a relationship with a girl, he tried and tried, yet Ash, who didn't do anything to hint love, has someone admiring him, how could he be so lucky? But he knew he couldn't disrupt it., or it would take longer... "Hey Misty are you ok? You haven't even touched your pancakes." Ash asked, a sound of worry was evident in his voice. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking" she started to eat "Ok...if your sure..." "Yes, thanks Ash"  
  
After they finished their breakfast, Ash spoke up, "Come on guys, I want to get home by tomorrow!" "Ok." Brock said, "But we need to stop at a Pokemon Center" he took out a map, "and according to this, there is one a few miles before Viridian City" "Ok! Lets go!"  
  
And they started to walk. It was awhile until Brock, who was barely in an earshot, heard Ash and Misty talking. He rolled his eyes back to see them walking side by side. "Hey Misty?" Ash asked "Yes?" "I want to apologize for all the times I fought with you, I was reflecting on my entire journey, and I can't help but feel sorry for all the times we fought." "Oh...that's sweet of you, I also want to apologize." "Ok so lets bury the hatchet, friends?" Ash held out his hand "Friends" Misty stuck out her hand and shook his hand. Brock noticed something, neither of them unlocked hands. It seemed to be planned, because both were blushing, the time would be soon...  
  
As they approached the Pokemon Center, Brock turned around and said in a cheeky voice, "Are you two still shaking hands?" If both of them were grossed out by each other their actions, they unlocked their hands and started blush. "Sometimes this makes me sick" Brock said in his mind.  
  
As Brock swooned over Nurse Joy, Ash and Misty sat and ate some lunch as Pikachu and Togepi munched on some Pokefood. Brock stopped and looked at the two, they both had had the look that their minds were busy with confusing messages.  
  
"What is wrong with them" A voice said behind Brock "It's funny, they are both are in love, but they are way too naive to realize it." "So that means Ash has a girlfriend?" "Yeah that would be, hey! How do you know Ash?" He spun around to see, "A.J?" Brock's yell made Ash and Misty snap awake and walk to A.J and Brock chatting. A.J's trusty Sandshrew was at his side, and Pikachu and Togepi walked towards it to chat with it. "Ash, you finally got a girl-" Brock ribbed A.J in the stomach. "What you do that for!" A.J whispered to Brock angrily. "Look if you tell them, that will make things go slower!" Brock whispered back. "So then what do I say?" "Anything, just don't mess this up" "Fine fine." "I got a what?" Ash asked out aloud "Er...A trophy yet?" A.J managed to stutter out  
  
"An Orange League, I've gotten much better than I was" "Cool, want to battle?" "No." "Pika?" "Toge?" "Ash are you alright" Misty asked worried. "I got something on my mind...but let's go to Pallet Town" "Uh...ok" Brock said confused. "Hey A.J want to come along?" Ash asked "Well do we Pass Viridian City on the way?" "Yes" "Well I got nothing else better to do..." "Great, lets go."  
  
During the trip, they talked about miscellaneous things, it soon got dark thereafter, they set up camp and went to sleep...all except Brock and A.J. "Now that they are asleep, A.J, I know a way to speed up their feelings." "How so?"  
  
"I know these two pretty good, and I know when Misty is cold in her sleep, she tosses and turns like a Tarous." "And that helps us how?" "Well, I got a bag of ice, I will put this bag at Misty's feet, soon she will get cold, then thrash around." "And..." "Stop that." "No" "Anyway, if Ash loves Misty, he'll wake up, and do something to keep Misty warm or something like that." "So then we wait?" Brock, never getting out of his sleeping bag, scooted over to Misty and placed a large bag of ice at the foot of her sleeping bag. "Now we do."  
  
As they waited, all was silent. Nothing moved or made a sound, only the fire, with the occasional crackle. Finally, what seemed to be years, Brock's plan started. Misty, just as Brock said, started to move around, looking like she was in a nightmare. She let out a whimper of discomfort as she thrashed around violently, yet silently. Then Brock's plan came into full swing. Ash woke up, and raised his body upwards. He sat there for a moment, slowly blinking, trying to wake up. Then his eyes laid onto Misty. He sat there, looking at Misty, as she helplessly moved around. Ash, never leaving his sleeping bag, scooted over to Misty and removed the bag of ice at her feet. He then took his arms out of his sleeping bag and, so carefully, he slipped one over Misty's body, and one under, making a circle. He then brought her as close to him as their sleeping bags would let them. Then all was silent and still again.  
  
"Hey A.J! Did you see that?" Brock whispered, but his reply was light snoring. "He fell asleep..." He yawned, "I guess I should do the same, I need to wake up before them." With that, he fell into a restful sleep.  
  
Brock woke up with a start, did he miss it? He jumped up out of his sleeping bag and looked at the two. No, Ash and Misty were still asleep in each other's hands, both were smiling. He heard a voice behind him, "Mission Accomplished?" "No" "Ok, so what will we do when they wake up?" "Uh, I didn't plan that far, but if Misty-"  
  
"I am sick of that If-Then crap!" "I only did it twice!" "That is one too many" "Why you little..."  
  
A few things happened at once. First of all, Brock and A.J started wrestling and fighting. Then everyone except Misty woke up with a start. Ash's Pikachu and A.J's Sandshrew rushed to Brock and A.J's fighting, trying to calm them down, but failed. Ash, then realizing what a sticky wicket he was in, tried to move, but somehow, Misty's weight was constricting his arm under her. He couldn't move. Pikachu, fed up with the duel, screamed a loud "PIKACHU" and thundershocked them both. Ash was horrified to hear Misty yawn. His mind raced. What could he do? He knew Misty hated him, and if she saw what he was doing, he would be beaten silly! But what could he do? He was stuck! So he nervously closed his eyes and hoped for the best.  
  
It was quiet...he felt Misty moving around, but he was too scared to open his eyes. All of a sudden, the motions stopped. He opened his eyes. He saw Misty's eyes, so beautiful, staring deep into his own eyes. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Misty's arms went around Ash's body. Slowly their heads moved together, and sweetly, a kiss happened between their lips. Pikachu, not understanding what was going on, was flailing his small arms wildly like he was on fire.  
  
"I think it worked" Brock said confused "And I think I am out of here." A.J said running off with Sandshrew trailing him.  
  
Pikachu screamed another "PIKACHU" thundershocking both Ash and Misty out of their kiss. The couple looked at the confused, yellow mouse. "Uh, Pikachu, why did you do that?" Ash said, a bit mad at it. "Pikachu! Pika cha?" "It isn't harmful, watch!" With that he grabbed Misty and kissed her again on the lips. "Oops, sorry Mist." "Oh Ash..." She hugged Ash tightly, so happy with herself. But it seemed that Misty's Togepi was the most joyous. It slowly grew white and began to grow. It was evolving!  
  
"Togetic!" It squealed Ash took out his Pokedex, "What is that Dexter?" He said pointing the small, red object at the new Pokemon. "Togetic, the egg Pokemon. Evolves from Togepi. Believed to whoever owns this Pokemon is extremely lucky." Misty laughed, "Dexter is right, I am lucky!" She opened her arms to invite the newly evolved Pokemon for a hug. "Toge Togetic!" It said running into her arms. "This is the happiest day of my life" Ash said, putting his arms around Misty.  
  
"It's about time..." Brock said to himself, "It's about time..." 


	2. Always There For You: Stuck in Hot Water

Chapter 2- "Stuck In Hot Water!"  
  
Misty and Ash, finally knowing their feelings for each other, were walking to Pallet Town, with their friend Brock. They walked in silence until Misty groaned an said, "Boy, all this walking hurts the feet..." "Pikach..." "Toge? Togetic!" without moving, Togetic squealed as it lifted Misty off the ground. "Ahh!" Misty screamed, "What's happening?" "I guess Togetic is using it's psychic powers to do you a favor." Brock said "I don't like heights..." Misty whimpered "Toge? Toge..." Togetic frowned as it slowly put Misty down. "Aw, thanks for trying," She hugged Togetic, making it trill. "Are you ok Misty?" Ash asked. "Yeah." "Ok, lets get to Pallet Town!"  
  
As they walked through Viridian Forest, it was silent once again, seeing a few Pokemon along the way. Well it was, until a small piece of paper slapped Brock in the face. "Ow, what's this?" Brock opened the piece of paper and looked what contained inside it. He then started to shake violently.  
  
"Brock are you ok?" Ash said seeing his friend look like he was on ice. "Beautiful...female..." He stuttered out "Huh?" Misty asked. But before anyone said anything else, a small trail of dust was in presence of where Brock was. "Wait up Brock!" Both of them yelled chasing the trail.  
  
They ran after it until they stopped at a large blue building, where the trailed ended. Both Ash and Misty looked at each other and stepped inside. A reception desk was all that room contained, with a few chairs lining the walls along with pictures of scenic views. A woman came up to greet the two. "Excuse me Ma'am, but where are we?" Ash piped up, looking around the room.  
  
"Your at the Baka Spa" "A spa? I wonder why Brock came here?" Misty asked "Oh yeah, did you see a guy, somewhat in his 18's, who looks like his eyes were closed come by here?"  
  
She looked at a notebook in her hands, "Brock Shale- 18" "Yes that's him" Ash said "Yes, he ordered the massage. He'll be awhile, so you might want to wait." She then noticed that Ash and Misty were holding hands. "Oh, are you two here for the couple's treatment?" Both Ash and Misty looked confused by what she asked. "You see, we have special hot pool, about ten by ten feet, and about three feet deep. They are private, and you could do...you know, anything you want in there." "Oh were not going to-" Ash started "Are you sure? It might get you closer to your girlfriend there..." "I think we will wait for Brock." "Certain? It's a deal." "Well...Brock will be awhile..." Ash started "Great! Go into that door, and go to room 5, it will have a dressing room and the hot pool there, or anything else you want in there. I'll hold your Pokemon until your done. Have a nice time." "You two be good" Misty said "Toge! Toge!" "Pika!"  
  
They changed into their swimsuits, and went into the hot pool. The pool looked small, walls surrounded the pool, having paintings on the walls. Ash and Misty sat at the opposite sides of the pool, extremely awkward of what they got themselves into. It was quiet until Ash started to regret his actions. "Why did I agree to this?" Ash groaned splashing some of the water.  
  
"..I don't know." Misty laughed, "I thought spas make you relax, but here I am, all nervous" "That makes two of us." "I think we should relax, I mean this is only water..."  
  
"Your right..." A grin appeared on Ash's face, "and I don't like it when I'm wrong"  
  
Ash charged forward towards Misty and tackled her playfully. Misty retaliated by splashing water into Ash's face. They kept splashing each other until Misty pinned Ash to the wall. "I got you now" Misty said giggling.  
  
"No not yet, you don't" Ash laughed. He kissed Misty on the forehead which made Misty lose her grip, and let Ash slip away. The continued to laugh while splashing each other, until Ash now pinned Misty to the wall. "Now I got you Misty!" Misty kissed Ash on the forehead, but instead of him losing his grip, he only grinned wider. "Nice try, but that won't work on me!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed "What was that?" Ash stopped wrestling Misty to look around. Brock, only robed in one towel around his waist busted in the door and looked at the two. "Must go, we leave, WE GO NOW!" He rushed off. "And just when we were enjoying ourselves." Ash groaned "We better go, he seemed like he saw a ghost..." Misty giggled again. "Yeah come on, we need to get dressed."  
  
After they got dressed they walked back into the reception desk to see Brock franticly running around. He rushed into a room and rushed out placing Togetic and Pikachu on a chair. "YOU stay THERE." He rushed over to the desk where the woman was standing he put some cash on the desk. "That is for ME and THEM...and I was NOT satisfied on your SERVICES." He looked at Ash and Misty, "PLEASE we must LEAVE!" He slowly walked outside, moving like a robot. Ash grabbed brochure that was by the door. As Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togetic followed Brock outside, Ash started to laugh, and he read what contained in the brochure.  
  
"...Baka Spa features include: hot spa baths, mud baths, facials, and our specialty, beautiful female Pokemon massages..." Misty laughed with Ash, "I think now Brock will read everything twice!" 


	3. Always There For You: Old Friends Meet A...

Chapter 3- "Old Friends Meet Again"  
  
"We're here!!" Ash screamed as he leapt in the air. He started to rush home only to be tackled from behind by Misty. "Lucky your housebroken!" Misty grunted, trying to keep Ash down from his restlessness. "Well he is excited to get home" Brock said "Ash, lets just go slow." Misty let go of Ash "Fine Misty.." Ash said defeated.  
  
Ash wanted to get home, get to Pallet Town. He was deeply homesick, and yearned to go home. So that's why he decided, almost done with his Jhoto adventures, to visit home for a few weeks. They arrived at Ash's house quite speedily and Ash opened the door and yelled, "Mom! I am home!" It was quiet for awhile until Ash's Mom appeared at the top of the stairs in Ash's house. "Ash!!" She ran down like a blur and gave a huge bear hug to Ash, Pikachu was knocked off Ash's shoulder by the force of Ash's mother. "Mr. Mime..." Mr. Mime appeared around the corner and glared at Brock. "Are you still mad?" Brock asked. "Mime..." "Sheesh, I'm leaving!" and Brock walked outside without another word. Finished with her hug, Ms. Ketchum let go of Ash, only to see him and Misty standing there. "Are you two a couple now?" Ms. Ketchum smiled. "Err...yes Ms. Ketchum" Misty said nervously. "Please, call me Mom, you will when you marry my son!" Misty's face turned a bright red hearing this. "Oh, it only seemed like yesterday when I was changing Ash's bed sheets when he wet the be-" "MOM!" Ash yelled out in embarrassment, hearing Misty giggle to it. Pikachu and Togetic walked to a small couch in the living room. Ash grabbed Misty's hand and rushed her into his room, closing the door behind them. "Sorry Misty, My Mom loves to embarrass me.." he flopped onto his bed.  
  
Being the first time in Ash's room, and girl, judging by his mother's reaction, she wanted to take a good look around the room. The wall across her had a few windows, including a sliding clear door to a balcony. On her left side was television with a desk and some bookshelves. On her right side was Ash's bed, including poster of the Elite 4 and pictures of his achievements, with a small drawer by his bedside and his closet. Misty took a closer look at Ash's small drawer by his bed, it had three pictures. One of which was Ash of two years of age. The next one was a picture of Ash and Pikachu, and the third...was a photo of her at Acapulco beach in her swimsuit? She picked up the picture and faced it to Ash. "Ash is this a picture of me at your bedside?" "Err...I'm going to train now!" Ash stuttered, as he gave a kiss to Misty on her cheek and ran right out the door. "Oh Ash..." She sat down on the bed, only to notice Ash's backpack by the door. She thought and decided that it would be a nice thing to do is place Ash's stuff back to where they belonged. (But we all know she was just curious what Ash had in there, heck we all do!) She first dug in and found some clothes. She took them into his closet and hanged them up. She emptied the rest of his backpack to find a small green book, with golden plated letters saying "Journal" she placed it on his desk. Then she noticed something, Ash's Pokeballs. She ran downstairs to see Pikachu and Togetic playing with Ms. Ketchum. "Ash wouldn't leave without his Pokeballs..." She said quietly. "Ms. Ketchum" she called from upstairs "Mom" She corrected "Right, Mom?" She felt silly to hear that, "Where did Ash go?" "He said that he was going to the newly opened PokeShop in town" "Thanks" with that she rushed out the door.  
  
"Welcome to the Pallet Town PokeShop, what can I get you?" "Yeah could I get three Pokeballs?" "Ok" He walked into the stockroom and grabbed three penny sized balls. "Here you go, that will be $6.00" "Thanks, bye!"  
  
He walked into the stock room again and let out a huge sigh. His friend, who sat in a chair, laughed and said, "Hard day Ash?"  
  
Ash wanted to make it all up with Misty, so he decided to get Misty another bike. Before he just said to shush Misty's complaining, but this time he was true. He called up a bike shop and found a well priced bike, so he took a job at the local PokeShop.  
  
"Hello? I asked, hardy day Ash?" "Shut up!" Ash yelled frustrated "Sheesh what's your problem" "Nothing, just thinking." "Hello? A voice called out. "I'm still on my break" He grinned and pointed outside. Ash walked out to the counter. "Welcome to the Pallet Town PokeShop, what can I get you?" "Ash?" Ash opened his eyes "Duplica?!?" Ash screamed out to see his old friend. The kid in the stock room peeked outside to see Ash and a young girl, around her 15's with...green hair? "Some fads these days" He grumbled. "What are you doing here?" "I should ask you the same!" "Well I live here, and I need some extra cash..."  
  
"Oh I see, well there have been reports of a blue ditto here, and I want to catch it!" "Cool, now what can I get you?" "I honestly forgot...oh yes, could I get 5 Ultraballs?" "Sure" Ash went back and got 5 quarter sized balls. "That will be $60.00" "Boy they aren't cheap are they?" "They are twelve for one." "Ok" She handed the money to Ash. "Seya around!"  
  
Ash and his friend was horrified of what she did next. Right when she reached the doors outside, she turned around, winked, and blew Ash a kiss! Ash, a bit scared by the entire thing went in the storage room.  
  
"You lucky-" "SHUT UP." Ash said sternly. "Sheesh. Ok, let me get this straight. You have a girlfriend, and now this girl has an obvious crush on you, boy you have it made!" Ash glared at his friend, "Joey, it is a living heck, that is what it is." (You didn't expect me in the story now did you?) "Well I got bad news." "What?" "Your girlfriend is here." Ash peeked outside to see Misty walking towards the counter. "EEK!" "What?" "Hello?" Misty called out "Don't let her know I am here!" "Helloooo?" Misty called out again. "Why?" "HELLO?!?" Misty called out a third time. "No time to explain! Just get out there, and get rid of her!" "Fine Mr. Snippy."  
  
Joey walked out and greeted Misty, "What can I get you?" "Service here is a bit slow, you know that." "Sorry" "Anyway, have you seen a kid named Ash go by here?" "Yeah he went to Pallet Forest."  
  
"Where is that?" "About a tenth of a mile north from here." "Thanks." Misty ran off. "Problem solv-" He was suddenly choked by Ash's hands. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He said angrily "I sent her away, now can I get my air?" "You IDIOT! Misty is scared of bugs!" "So?" "Pallet Forest is FILLED with them!" "Uhh oops?" Ash threw Joey to the ground, "Mind the store, I'll have to stop Misty!" Ash ran fast, really fast, it made the flash look like a snail. He rushed home instead of the forest and grabbed Pikachu. Then he ran towards the forest. He was making good time until suddenly he fell through a hole. Ash looked up to see a man, a woman, and a Meowth looking over him.  
  
"Oh please, not now..." He groaned "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all people within our nation!" "To announce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessy!" "James!" "Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight" "Wobba-" "Meowth! That's right!" "Alakazam, use your psybeam!" A large explosion took the place of where Team Rocket stood. "Were blasting off already!!!" "Woooobbbaaaaafffffeeeeetttt!" Joey now appeared above the hole.  
  
"Gee, is your days always this exciting?" "Help me up!" "Yes, your welcome" Joey pulled Ash out of the hole, but Ash didn't calm down. "Who is minding the store?!"  
  
The scene is cut off by a Aipom pelting people with purple poke-dotted pokeballs (Try saying that ten times fast) then it focused back on Ash and Joey.  
  
"Don't worry, it's in good hands!" "Look, I need to get to that forest!" "Wait let me help! Alakazam, use teleport!"  
  
Ash's view started to haze slowly, then the world around him dissolved away, he felt a pulsating system and the world started to fade back in, right in front of Pallet Forest.  
  
"Go already! Head straight and you'll encounter Misty!" "Thanks!" Ash ran into the forest "Boy that kid is strange...huh Alakazam?"  
  
Ash stopped dashing and started to walk, he indeed saw something in yellow above him and he walked into a clearing of Misty sitting by a small pool of water with Togetic frolicking. "There you are Ash." "Misty what are you doing here?" "I was looking for you, you left your Pokeballs and Pikachu behind." "Well I needed to get some Pokeballs, sorry." "It's ok." "Let's go home" "Ok"  
  
They went home only to see Ash's mother watching television. "Oh Ash, Brock came over, he had a lady friend with him." "Oh who?" Ash asked. "Well umm, it started with a M....oh yes it was Gary's sister!" "MAY!?!" 


	4. Always There For You: Double Date Dilemm...

Chapter 4- "Double Date Dilemma"  
  
Ash, tired and a bit annoyed by Joey's teasing of his problems, dragged his feet home. When he got in he saw Misty looking at the door, and Brock talking to Mr. Mime. "Look, I am sorry I took your broom, but you can't hate me forever!" "Mr. Mime..."  
  
"I got you a present!" Brock revealed behind his back a brand new broom.  
  
"Mr. Mime!" "Buds?" "Mr. Mr. Mr. Mime!" "Ash, your home," Misty called to Ash, "I want to ask you something." Ash sat down next to Misty and looked at her. "What's up?"  
  
"Ash, Brock gave a good suggestion" "What is that?" "He thinks it would be nice if we went on a double date, May and him, and you a me.  
  
Ash had no whatsoever idea how Brock got the girl. Either by pure luck or something else. Brock quoted that, "I was just nice to her and she just fell for me, and I fell for her." Of course, Ash didn't believe it. (Not even me!) But he did. And that is all anyone could say.  
  
"Ok, it would be cool" Ash said, grinning, "Great! I'm going to take a shower, and get into some nice clothes." With that she walked upstairs and into the bathroom. "Girls.." Ash groaned "You can't live without them." Brock grinned. "Well since she is getting into nice clothes, I might want to get some nice clothes on too." "I should too, see you!" Brock left, and Ash went upstairs. He went into his closet, in his room, and looked at his clothes. He took a pair of tan khakis, and a dark green shirt, then waited outside the bathroom door for Misty to stop showering. It seemed ages until she stopped and walked out, wrapped in towels. "Shower is all yours." she giggled as she walked into the guest room. Togetic was sitting on the bed, looking at Misty. "Stay there Togetic, while I go change." "Togetic!" She walked into the closet and changed into a red shirt and blue jeans, yet she kept her hair down. She walked out and asked advice from Togetic. "How do I look?" "Toge!" "Should I keep my hair down like this? I think it looks a bit better this way!" "...Toge...tic!" "I'll take that as a yes." They both walked outside, only to bump into Ash, fully dressed. "You look great!" they said simultaneously "Toge?" "Togetic, will you be ok with Pikachu while were gone?" "Toge, Toge to ge! tic!" "Ok lets go downstairs, Brock and May are waiting. They walked downstairs to see Brock and Misty, dressed in casual clothes, and waiting.  
  
"Let's go!" Ash said "Let's go see a movie? Ok with everyone?" "Yes" Everyone replied.  
  
They were driven by a cab to a nearby movie theater, but when they arrived, they couldn't agree on what to see! "How about Pokeship?" Brock suggested, "It's about an Eevee who is rich, and a Charmander, who is poor, who fall in love on a ship that sinks later on." "Or how about I Know What You Did Last Battle, where a trainer's Pokemon try to kill him because he battled his Pokemon too hard." Ash suggested. "I like Pokeship better" Misty said. "Me too" May said. "Outnumbered Ash." Brock grinned. So they bought their tickets, and sat down in the movie theater. Brock sat the farthest down, then May, then Misty, and finally Ash. Brock put his arm around May, and Ash and Misty held hands. The movie went smoothly until Misty leaned over to Ash and asked, "Ash could you get me some popcorn?" "Sure Misty!"  
  
He walked out of the theater and to the concession stand. He ordered a large popcorn, and paid, only to bump into a familiar face. "Hey Ash..." "Hello Duplica." Ash said in a monotone voice. "Are you here with someone?"  
  
"Yes, my girlfriend, Misty." "So you two are a couple now, that's nice." "Yeah it is." "Ok, that is cool. Bye" "Bye" Ash walked back to his seat and handed the popcorn to Misty. "Thank you Ash." She kissed Ash on the cheek. "No problem."  
  
The movie went on for a few more minutes until someone sat to the right of Ash...Duplica! "Hey guys" She whispered "Hi Duplica" Misty said. Ash leaned over to Misty, "You've met her already?"  
  
"Yes, I met her outside the PokeShop."  
  
"Well I met her in Pallet Forest." Duplica interrupted their hushed conversation, "Mind if I sit here?" "Not at all." Misty said. "Shh!" Brock said, keeping his eyes glued to the big screen. Ash looked at the screen, he wanted to keep his mind off what would happen, he knew that Duplica wouldn't just choose to sit there...  
  
"Charmander!" The Charmander grabbed the Eevee by the hands and rushed from the door, down a large set of stairs, into a parking lot, and into a car...  
  
Suddenly Ash's right hand was moved from it was, it was feeling something, something round, he looked to his right to see what horror Duplica was doing to his hand, pressure broke him and he said, "I got to go to the bathroom!" And rushed off.  
  
He looked in the mirror as he splashed some water in his face. "What is going on? I love Misty, but Duplica seems to be trying to steal me...she never acted this way, I don't understand!" The door opened, Ash was again horrified of who opened it. "Duplica! This is the boy's bathroom!!!" "So? I love you!" "But I love Misty, and I will NEVER betray her!" "Please, drop that runt and go with a real girl." "Sure, do you know where I can find one?" "Oh your so funny, come here and give me a kiss." She started to walk towards Ash, Ash backed away, slowly and at the same speed as she was coming towards him, but he backed up into the bathroom wall. "Great!" Ash groaned, "Just my luck!"  
  
"Boy, Haunter Potter was way too long." Joey started, as he walked out of one of the movie theater, "I shouldn't have had so much soda, I must tinkle!" He opened the door to see the green hair girl right in front of Ash. "What in the World Wild of Sports are you doing Ash?!?" "Don't ask me! Ask her!" "Can I please get some privacy?!" Duplica groaned "Any time now!" "Oh ok, Mr. Snippy." Joey said, he grabbed Duplica by the shoulders and threw Duplica outside the bathroom, then leaned up the door so no one could get in. "Explain." Ash explained all that happened, and when he was done, Joey laughed. "Boy, I thought I had problems! But you!" He laughed again, "Make certain Misty doesn't get wind of this." He opened the door, glanced around then looked back, "Coast is clear, let's go." They walked out, only to see Misty and Duplica walk towards them. "Look, there he is." Misty said, running to Ash, "I was worried, Ash are you ok?"  
  
"Oh he was ok..." Duplica said in a velvety voice. Everyone looked at Duplica. "What do you mean?" Misty asked her voice had some anger in it. "You know your boyfriend is a good kisser." "How do you know?" Misty voice grew even angrier.  
  
"Experience." Misty turned red and glared at Ash. Ash and Joey, both taken aback how mad Misty looked, started to sweat. "Look," Joey said in a high pitched voice, "I know Ash, and he wouldn't leave you!" "How would you know." Misty voice was a deathly cold voice. "I know Ash!" "Misty, I wouldn't do something like that to you!" "I can't believe you." "Why can't you believe your own boyfriend?" Joey said. Misty glared at Duplica. "Well...now..." Duplica held up her finer and pointed to Ash. "Next time, you won't be so lucky!" and with that she walked off. "Oh Ash, I don't know why I couldn't believe you." "It's ok" They embraced in a hug. "Your both sorry, now someone make a comment so we can all laugh and go home." "Oh no we don't Pokeship is still playing..." "Yes, blah blah, hah, lets go home! And help us if that crazy girl comes back." 


	5. Always There For You: Bump in the Night

Chapter 5- "Bump in the Night"  
  
Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...  
  
Ash woke up, it was that infernal thumping again.  
  
Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...  
  
He looked at the clock, it was midnight.  
  
Thump...Thump...Thump...  
  
Ash looked around the room. For the third night in a row, a loud thumping noise woke him up in the middle of the night, but he didn't know what caused it.  
  
Thump...Thump...  
  
Ash's eyes laid on Misty, who was snuggled up beside him. After what happened a few days ago, Misty became a bit more worried of Ash, if Duplica came back, she would protect Ash, so she was with him almost all the time.  
  
Thump..  
  
At the foot of the bed was Togetic and Pikachu sound asleep.  
  
...  
  
It was dead quiet again, Ash then glanced at the clock again. 1:14. Dead tired, he fell asleep quickly. "Ash! Wake up!" He didn't want to. Misty kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"That makes me want to stay in bed..." "Oh really?" Misty raised her hand and lightly slapped Ash, making him sit up. "Ok. Ok! I'm up!" "I'm going to that more often." "I wish you didn't." he said in a annoyed voice. "Can we go to the park today?" "Ok."  
  
Ash had the day off, so he agreed happily. They took all their Pokemon to a beautiful park. Ash and Misty let out all their Pokemon. Pikachu started to chase Togetic. Staru and Goldeen swam in a pond, while Bulbasaur, Poliwhirl, Chickorita, and Charizard relaxed in the shade. Heracross ate some sap from a tree, while Noctowl perched upon it. Ash and Misty sat on a park bench. Misty propped her body up against Ash. But Ash was serious, and kept his voice low.  
  
"That thumping noise happened again last night."  
  
Misty snapped out of her happiness, "That's the third day in a row..." "I know, what could be the cause of it?" "Well it isn't you or me, and it isn't your Pokemon, so that means only one more person." "My...mom?" "Yes." "But what could she do that would make that thumping noise?" Misty looked at Ash with a serious face and raised her eyebrows, then propped herself back on Ash. "You mean...my mom is having-" "It's possible." "With who?" "I don't know...but I have an idea." "Yes?" "Well if that thumping noise happens again, we can sneak downstairs and wait for the person to leave." "Ok, it sounds like a good idea, we'll try it tonight." "One more thing..." "Yes?" Misty got up. "Try and catch me!" And she ran off, Ash laughed as he dashed to catch Misty. After a full day of relaxation and goofing off, it got late. Ash and Misty returned home and fell asleep quickly.  
  
Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...  
  
Ash groggly opened his eyes. He grunted as close them again, not wanting to wake up.  
  
Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...  
  
His eyes snapped open. The plan! He got up and shook Misty. "Misty! Wake up! The plan! Misty rolled over. "Five more minutes." "Sorry Misty." He yanked the covers off of Misty, instantly waking her up. "What's up Ash?" She groaned, "Ash! It's midnight, why did you wake me up?"  
  
Thump...Thump...Thump...  
  
"That, let's get downstairs!"  
  
They got out of bed, still in their nightclothes, and tiptoed to the living room. "Misty, why don't we just open the door to see the person?" "Because, do you want to see your Mom and a person...:" "No. Good point." They arrived downstairs, and looked around for a spot, they had to grope around to know where they were. "Behind this chair, we can see the room, but they can't see us." "Good." It seemed to be forever, the thumping wasn't audible, and all was still and silent, their eyes became to heavy...and they fell asleep.  
  
"Pika! Pikachu!" Ash opened his eyes, "Oh no! Misty wake up! We fell asleep!" Misty also opened her eyes, "No!" "Pikachu!" "What is it Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika!" It ran off then quickly returned with something in it's mouth, "Pikami." It said spitting the object in Ash's lap. Ash held it up. "It's Professor's Oak's Lab coat!" Misty said in shock. "Pikachu where did you find this?" Pikachu lead them outside and right below Ms. Ketchum window from her room, Pikachu pointed to a splinter of wood halfway below the window and the ground.  
  
"Professor Oak...is...with...my....mom?" "Ash...I'm sorry..." Ash didn't listen, he walked inside, up the stairs, and into his mother's room. Misty and Pikachu followed from a distance.  
  
"Mom, Dad never did run off, did he?" "Ash...I was-" "No...no need to talk, I know it all, and I can't trust you..." "Ash..." Ash walked out of the room and walked to his own room. He sat on his bed and stared blankly. "Ash?" Misty said worried, "Are you going to be ok?" "Yeah.." Ash shoo his head "I feel like I can't trust her anymore." "Nonsense! She just didn't want to tell you, because you might have taken it bad..." "..."  
  
"She still loves you as much as she did before..." Ash looked at Misty, she was right. "You are right Misty," making him smile "and I hate it when I am wrong!" And he tackled Misty playfully.  
  
"Did Ash take it ok?" Professor Oak said over the visophone. "Yeah, Misty cheered him up." Ms. Ketchum replied. "So will we still...?" "Yes, but can we take it down a notch?" "Sure."  
  
Before Professor Oak started off to Ash's house, he glanced at the clock. 11:50 pm... 


	6. Always There For You: Second Attempt

Chapter 6- "Second Attempt"  
  
"I will get you Ash..." she said to herself in a menacing voice. "You soon will be all mine..." She tapped the side of her chair, "But how?" She looked outside the window to see two people, "Perfect....the perfect patsy. Mwhahaha...."  
  
"Misty, I have a present for you!" "What Ash?" Her voice was filled with excitement, "What is it?" "Before I can give it, you'll need to put this blindfold on." Ash held up a small black scarf. "Ok!" She put on the blindfold on and was lead out of Ash's house into his backyard. "Ok you ready to get your present?" "Yes!" "Then take off the blindfold!" Misty did as she was told, and to her surprise she saw... "A brand new bicycle!" Misty squealed with joy. It was a 10 speed bicycle, painted yellow, with a silver basket, much like her old bike that was destroyed. "Oh thank you Ash!" She ran up to Ash and gave him bear hug.  
  
Something blurred in Ash's sight, it was just a green blur. "Huh?" he said to himself.  
  
She was in, she looked upstairs, "That must be his room up there." She ran upstairs and opened several doors until she found Ash's room, she walked inside.  
  
"Ash?" A voice called out, it was Ms. Ketchum. She acted fast and slipped herself under the bed. The door opened and 2 feet appeared. "Ash? Huh, must be my imagination." The door closed. The coast was clear, she slipped out from under the bed and went to Ash's closet. She saw a white shirt, grabbed it, and sped off.  
  
Ash saw it again, but this time he saw it more clearly. It was a human figure, much like a girl, yet it had green hair. Misty noticed Ash's confusion and asked, "Something the matter Ash?" "I thought I saw something...ahh it was nothing."  
  
Brock and May were watching Television, but something distracted May from watching the flashing images, it was a green blur.  
  
She entered the bathroom. She spotted a small bottle, a perfume bottle, and slipped it in her pocket. She spotted some lipstick and slipped it in the same pocket. As soon as she was there, she was gone.  
  
"What was that Brock?" May said, clinging to Brock. Brock looked around. "What was what?" May looked around, "Exactly...I saw something, ahh it's my imagination." "Ok." And they continued to watch television.  
  
She looked on what was on the table. Ash's shirt, and some lipstick and perfume. "Perfect..." She laughed, "now for part two." She picked up the lipstick and looked at it. "I would never wear this type, not my color." She applied the lipstick and started to kiss Ash's shirt. Then she took the perfume and sprayed the shirt all over. She picked the shirt up and examined it. It had kiss marks all over the shirt, and smelt strongly of perfume. "Perfect, now to place it."  
  
Misty walked into Ash's room, and saw a shirt on the bed. When she got closer, she found, in horror of what was done to it. Ash walked in and saw Misty holding up the shirt. "Is that my shirt Misty?" Misty turned around and managed to stutter out, "What...you...that's...you...you...*****!" "Huh?!" Ash said confused. "I knew it! You really did betray me...I thought I could have trusted you!" She started to cry, "I can't believe you would do something like that to me!" She ran off. "What did I do...she...left me..."  
  
Misty ran to May's house to tell Brock the horrifying news. She burst into the door crying loudly, Brock ran to her, and had to scream over her tears. "What's the matter Misty?" "Ash is a player!" She held up the shirt. Brock took it from her hands and inspected it, he was shocked to see what was on it. "Misty...this is May's lipstick and perfume!" "You mean...Ash...and....May?!"  
  
May walked in at the wrong time, "What's up?" "You" Brock said in a stern voice, "having an affair with my friend. Come on Misty, lets leave." He walked out with Misty. "What did I do?" May said to herself.  
  
"Do you like that Pokefood Charmander?" Joey said relaxing in a chair at the Poke center. "Char!" "That's cool."  
  
He noticed two familiar figures that entered the Poke center, and he barely heard their conservation.  
  
"I can't believe Ash left me..." "I can't believe May left me..." "Oh Brock, I thought I could trust him..." "It will be ok Misty, it will be ok."  
  
Misty looked up at Brock, she felt something inside tugging towards Brock. She moved close to Brock. Brock's arms went around Misty. Misty slowly rose her head and kissed Brock passionately on the lips. They both embrased tightly and tears started to flow down their cheeks. "Oh...Brock..." Misty said happily "Misty..."  
  
Joey, shocked by the entire thing, just stared. "Charmander?" his Charmander asked. "This isn't good. This is not good." 


	7. Always There For You: Success Among the ...

Chapter 7- "Success Among the Failures"  
  
Three shadowed figures were huddled around a small campfire.  
  
"You know Jessy, I don't know how we keep losing to that Pikachu, I for one is sick of it!"  
  
"What makes him so special to the boss?"  
  
"I don't know, but I would rather catch something I could eat- like fish!"  
  
"Wobbaaaafet!"  
  
"Who let you out?"  
  
"Wobba!"  
  
"Return."  
  
Jessy, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket sat around the campfire, staring at the embers of the fire they were huddled around.  
  
"Ditto!"  
  
"What was that?" Meowth said nervously, looking around.  
  
"What was what?" Jessy asked.  
  
"Ditto?"  
  
"That!"  
  
"Oh please you scardy-cat, it is probably a Rattata or something..." James said half heartily.  
  
"Your probably right..." Meowth said.  
  
Suddenly a bush nearby started shaking and rustling, a small, blue blob emerged from it, it looked at the 3 and just blobbed up and down, silently, then it yelled out, "Ditto!"  
  
"What is that Jessy?" James said as he started clinging to Jessy.  
  
"It looks like a Ditto."  
  
"Ditto?"  
  
"But Jess, it's blue!"  
  
"I though Dittos was pink?" Meowth said.  
  
"Ditto!" It started to glow white and after a white flash, it turned into a Meowth! But the Ditto-Meowth was totally different color! Meowth suddenly got a drunken look on his face and said, "Oooh...she so pretty..."  
  
"Jess....what just happened?" James said quietly.  
  
"It seems that Ditto is female..." Jessy said back.  
  
"Meowwwth meow meowth..." Ditto said, edging near Meowth.  
  
"Do what? I don't know if I would be good enough..."  
  
"Meow meowwwth..."  
  
"You think I am?"  
  
"Go Pokeball!" Jessy yelled, throwing the red and white ball at the different colored Meowth. The Pokeball landed on the ground, shook 3 times, then stood still. Jessy ran to the ball, and it opened by itself to reveal a blue Ditto. She ran to James and started to sing and dance with him, "I caught a Pokemon, a Pokemon, a Pokemon!"  
  
The Ditto joined in the fun by jumping onto Jessy shoulder and screamed out, "Ditto!" It then started to rub against Jessy's face.  
  
"Aww it likes me!"  
  
"Ditto!"  
  
Meowth finally snapped out of it's trance, "Hey what happened to her?"  
  
"To who?" James asked  
  
"Her! The Meowth!"  
  
"'Her' was a Ditto, Meowth."  
  
"You mean I almost had....with a Ditto?!" Meowth screamed and fell down. James walked over to Meowth in confusion, then splashed some water in his face, instantly waking him up.  
  
After the celebration had calm down, James asked, "Should we take it to the boss?  
  
"Yeah, lets call him!"  
  
"Ditto!" They walked to a nearby payphone and called the boss.  
  
"Boss!" Jessy said, "We have a rare pokemon for you!"  
  
"Finally..." Gibionni grumbled, "Stay there, transport it is on it's way." and he hung up the phone.  
  
"What does he mean by that?" James asked after what Jessy told him what happened.  
  
"I dunno..." Suddenly an Abra appeared before them.  
  
"Abra..."  
  
"Is that the transport Jessy?"  
  
"Abra..."  
  
"He says he is." Meowth said  
  
"Abra...abra..abbrrraaa..."  
  
"He says stand near him." Meowth said. So Team Rocket stood near the Abra, and in a flash, they were in front of Givionni and another shadowed figure.  
  
"So what's this rare Pokemon? It better not be an egg."  
  
"Oh it isn't! She quickly opened the Pokeball placing the Ditto on the desk."  
  
"A unique colored Ditto...hmm" The Ditto was picked up by the shadowed figure, and a few seconds later came back with the Ditto in hand. It placed it back on the desk.  
  
"Return it.." Givionni mumbled.  
  
"Oh, yes sir!" Jessy stuttered and returned the Ditto. "Um boss, do you think we can get a raise?"  
  
"Raise?!? Your lucky I don't fire you 3! GET OUT!" Givionni screamed. With that they were transported away.  
  
"Why do you keep those bumblers?"  
  
"Because, Mewthree, they keep the police away, when my real soldiers do the real stealing..."  
  
Team Rocket was back at their campfire with a Ditto blobbing around Jessy's feet. "Well Jessy, what should we do now?" James asked.  
  
"Let's go capture Pikachu!"  
  
"Ditto!" 


	8. Always There For You: Winning Back

Chapter 8- "Winning Back"  
  
Ash stared at the picture with Misty at Acapulco Beach. He hated of what happened, he couldn't understand it! What did he do? The door burst open with Joey and Alakazam.  
  
"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey!" Joey screamed, yet Ash was silent. "Snap out of it Ash, I found out who did this to you!" Ash jumped up at the sound of the news, he looked at Joey.  
  
"Who!?"  
  
"Duplica!"  
  
Ash sat down, "Oh yeah, Misty will believe that..."  
  
"She will when she sees this videotape!" Joey dug in his pocket and took out a small green videotape which was painted a green.  
  
"Let me see it!"  
  
"Ok Mr. Snippy!"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
  
"Ok ok ok..." Joey walked over to his vcr and put the the tape in.  
  
"Harder Charmander!" A girl screamed from the videotape, immediately, Joey, realizing what he just put in Ash's vcr, slammed into the television and hit eject several time in a frenzy. Ash sat there with his eyes lowered.  
  
"It was for Alakazam!" Joey stuttered, Alakazam just rolled his eyes knowing that stuff wasn't for him. "Ahh here we go.." Joey said pulling out a different tape from his pocket, he put it in the vcr and pressed play. The screen poped up with Dupilca tied to a chair:  
  
"Yeah, I did it, I'm the one who planted Ash's shirt there. It was the perfect plan, steal Ash's shirt, then steal May's perfume and lipstick, add them together and wallah! Ash would be all mine!  
  
"But why?" A voice said in the background.  
  
"Because I love him!"  
  
"We know that isn't true."  
  
Suddenly a small container dropped onto the floor, the cameraman focused on it.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"That!"  
  
"I don't see anything..."  
  
"Let me see." Joey, who was the voice walked into the camera view and examined it.  
  
Joey walked and turned off the television.  
  
"Later, at the lab, I learned that the container had one of the purest cocaine amount that I have ever seen. She was high....higher than Heaven. She is in the rehabilitation center now."  
  
"Great!" Ash jumped up, "I can get back Misty now!"  
  
"One problem..."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
The scene moves to a field, with a loud scream, and returning back to Ash crouched onto the floor, shaking.  
  
"I've lost everything..." Ash mumbled, "My girlfriend is going out with my friend."  
  
"You can win her back!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"This is what we'll do..."  
  
Later that night we go to that the hotel that Brock and Misty are staying in for now. Brock and Misty were watching television and Brock piped up, "Hey Misty let's go out tonight."  
  
"Ok, let me go take a shower." Misty said happily.  
  
"Gawd...it's cramped in here" Joey said. He was in the air vents with a roll of paper in his hand. He moved slowly through the vents. "I wonder what room they are in...?" He unrolled the parchment in his hand, took a flashlight out of his pocket, turned it on, put it in his mouth, and studied the paper. "The bthrom is shorter ditance than the livng room." He mumbled with the flashlight in his mouth, he put the flashlight down and started spinning it, it pointed to the vent to the living room. "That's the way to go then." He rolled up the paper and placed it in his pocket, along with the flashlight. He soon encountered the vent and saw Brock below. "Go Minion 1 and 2!" He said letting out two Caterpies. He started to brief them, "Ok guys, remember, the plan is to scare Misty and tie up Brock. This way, Ash will do his part, and it will be a happy ending." The Caterpies shook their heads in agreement.  
  
Brock heard a low rumbling. "Who's there?" he called out. The rumbling got louder until the vent collapsed making a person fall from it and land on his feet. He was wearing a green helmet with a black visor, was wearing a green and white suit, and had a red cape.  
  
"Me! The great Pokeman!" Joey said lifting up his right leg and arms, making a ridiculous pose.  
  
"What are-"  
  
"Quiet villain!" Joey said in a disguised voice, "Minions! String shot!" before Brock could react, he was tied up in a cocoon of string.  
  
"Mffmffmmmmffmmffmfm!" Brock's mouth was covered up.  
  
"Go Minion 3 and 4!" Joey said, making two Venomoths appear. "Ok you two, pretend you will attack Misty, and get really close to her. Make sure she is scared enough for her to scream, cueing Ash."  
  
"Veno!"  
  
"Good." He suddenly noticed that the bathroom door was opening. He realized what almost happened, laughed, then started to act serious.  
  
Misty walked out, robed in towels, and saw a weird looking person looking at her, or at least she thought so.  
  
"Minions! Attack! Attack!"  
  
Misty screamed, "Brock! Help!"  
  
"Your boyfriend won't help you...he is tied up for the moment!"  
  
"Anyone!" she screamed, all of Joey's Pokemon were already breathing distance of her.  
  
Ash was on cue, he busted down the door and said loudly, "Stop right there!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Ash, and I will never let Misty be harmed because I love her!"  
  
"Bring it on then! Minions forget her, get that kid!"  
  
All of Joey's Pokemon attacked Ash, he punched a Venomoth in the face, as the other one in the stomach. He kicked both the Caterpies out of the way. "Darn!" Joey said! "Return! Prepare yourself for a beating Ash!"  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
Ash rammed his body into Joey. Joey retaliated by kicking Ash in the stomach, Ash punched Joey back in the face, then tripped them, then did a body slam on his stomach. Joey got up and said, "Blast you! I will return!" He took two balls out, he threw both of them down, one causing smoke and one making Alakazam appear. Alakazam teleported him right out of the room. "Great job Alakazam, everything worked perfectly!"  
  
In fact, everything was feigned, All of it was a big act, or a dance as some would say. No one got hurt, and no one fought, fought really that is.  
  
Joey pushed a button on his watch to return him back to his normal clothes. He ran back into the room panting, seeing Ash's arms around a crying Misty.  
  
"Aww...are..you..two...a...couple..now?  
  
Misty looked up sadly and said, "I don't know...Ash did have an affair..."  
  
Joey regained his breath, "Yeah, Ash didn't have one, I have the proof right here!" He took out the tape.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
After Misty viewed the tape she looked at Ash and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Ash, I knew you wouldn't do that..." Brock appeared with a frown on his face. "Brock!"  
  
"Uh oh.."  
  
"Ash...er...I love Brock...but I love you too!"  
  
"You can only have one of them.." Joey said.  
  
"I don't know who..."  
  
"I know how you can choose!" Joey said, making everyone look at him. "How about a Pokemon Battle?"  
  
Misty started to get made and screamed at Joey, "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, A TROPHY?!?"  
  
"ehfldf..djs...d" mumbled Joey. "In that case......I know what will work!"  
  
"How did I ever agree to this Brock?" Ash mumbled.  
  
"Because you love Misty?" Brock mumbled back  
  
"But I think it is a bit extreme."  
  
"Well, do you have a better idea?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then shaddap."  
  
Joey stood waiting, with a microphone in hand.  
  
"Were on in 5...4....3...2....1...."  
  
"Welcome to the Dating Game!" Joey screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
(Weren't expecting this now were you, well too bad )  
  
"Where a lucky person finds the date of his/her dreams!" Joey walked over to Misty, who was sitting on a stool. "Here is our lucky girl, Misty Waterflower! She enjoys water Pokemon, swiming, and thinking she is hot!"  
  
"What do you mean 'thinking'?"  
  
"Right! Now let's meet the guys! First there is Ash Ketchum! He enjoys Pokemon training! next there is Brock Shale! He enjoys Pokemon breeding! And last is our mystery person, because...well he wont tell squat about himself!"  
  
"Boo!" The crowd roared.  
  
"Before we start Misty, put these headphones on so you do not recognize their voices!"  
  
The screen is cut off with a child sitting at a desk. "Sorry folks, but I never watch the dating game, and I don't know what questions they ask, so we'll just skip past the questions, shall we?"  
  
"Ding! Time is up on our show Misty! You'll need to choose what guy you will stay with! What bachelor? A, B, or C?"  
  
Misty looked like she was on death row. She thought who would care for her the most...  
  
"Misty?"  
  
"A!"  
  
"Ok, lets see who didn't choose. Bachelor B who are you?" Brock stood out with a large frown on his face. "Oh, too bad, but hey! Try making up with May!" Joey laughed, "Hey that rhymes!"  
  
"And your running out of time!" The crowd screamed.  
  
"Sorry. Bachelor C, who are you?" Rudy walked out from the shadows.  
  
"Rudy!??!"  
  
A spray of drinks rained on the set.  
  
"Oh well...not much a loss there. Bachelor A who are you?" The person came out to reveal...  
  
We now interrupt this fanfic for an old man reading the penal code:  
  
Whosoever is found loitering at a public refilling station between the hours of 12pm and 3 am can be accused of loitering in a non loitering zone and could be sentenced to 12 hours of community service. Code #14339  
  
And now, back to our fanfic.  
  
Ash.  
  
Both of them ran to each other, and ran into each other's arm, crying and hugging tightly.  
  
"I hate sappy, happy endings..." Joey grumbled. A rim shot is heard in the background  
  
They were finally together...forever... 


	9. Always There For You: Troubled Mind

Chapter 9- "Troubled Mind"  
  
3 years....  
  
"It was three years since I last saw Misty..." Ash said looking out threw the window.  
  
Ash was separated by Misty because her sisters was in dire need of help. Every trainer that ever went to their gym won, easily. Misty felt guilty, and went to help them out. He was alone now, Brock moving back to his house. He didn't feel like finishing is Jhoto championships, without Misty he felt incomplete. Of course they kept in touch, calling each other and writing love letters, but it just wasn't the same. It was enough. He was all alone, even his mother left, left to stay with Prof. Oak, she left the house to Ash, so the house seemed very empty...  
  
"Well I better get to training..." He said half heartily. He still trained with his Pokemon, making them stay in fit, and him as well, but he felt empty, he just felt like there was a hole in his heart. After a hard day of training, Ash and his faithful Pokemon on his shoulder, Pikachu, slowly dragged his feet home. "Pikachu?" "Yeah I am ok Pikachu, I just miss Misty..." "Pika..." Ash was too tired to walk upstairs, so he flopped on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
BANG BANG!  
  
Ash tossed over in his sleep, who would be awake at this time?  
  
BANG!  
  
"Pikachu! Pika! Pi!" "Ok... I'm up Pikachu..." He groggily stood up and dragged his feet to the front door and opened it. He suddenly felt arms around his waist as a dark shadow emerged from the darkness.  
  
"Ash!" "Misty?" Ash asked, now awake fully awake. He looked down to see Misty crying at his waist hugging him tightly, her Togetic was outside the door, frowning of how Misty looked. "What is the matter?" Misty stopped her sobbing, "Oh...Ash...my sisters, they still tease me, they keep mistreating me, even after I do all the gym battles! Let them do their own gym, I just want to be with you." Ash crouched down and hugged Misty, "It will be ok. You can stay here, it is too empty, and I missed you too."  
  
"Oh...thank you so much Ash." She kissed Ash on the check.  
  
Ash lead Misty into the guest room for her to stay. Ash was overjoyed! Misty was back! He had so much trouble to go back to sleep, he was so excited!  
  
Hearing birds woke Ash up. He gave a great yawn and opened his eyes. He found Misty, snuggled up beside him like she did before. He gently stroked her hair, and slowly got out of bed to cook breakfast.  
  
When Misty walked down the stairs, still in nightclothes, and saw Ash cooking. She noticed that the table was set beautifully. Ash looked from the kitchen, and in a sing-song voice, he said, "Good Morning!" "Oh Ash, how sweet, but when did you learn how to cook?" "Brock taught me." "Why don't we go swimming after we eat Ash?" "Ok, why not?"  
  
After breakfast, which Misty thought was delicious, they went to the community pool not too far from Ash's house. Ash and Misty let their Pokemon out as they jumped into pool. Ash just floated alongside Misty. He couldn't be happier.  
  
"I'm so glad your back Misty...I really missed you." "Me too Ash..." Pikachu, who was in a small float, bumped into Ash. "Ow! Pikachu don't run into me..." "Pikachu! Ow!" Misty said. The sun suddenly was shaded out.. "Misty...get out of the pool...now." "Why Ash?" "Snorrlaaaaxxxx!" "THAT'S WHY!" Ash screamed. It happened in an instant, Snorlax got out of his Pokeball, and did a cannonball into the pool. Because of that, Snorlax created a huge title wave. Ash, who was caught in the tidal wave, slammed into the chain fence Ash groaned as he looked up, seeing Togetic and Misty floating in the air. "Lucky you have the psychic Pokemon." "Oh thank you Togetic!" Misty said as she reached the ground, she hugged Togetic making him trill. "Will you be ok Ash?" Ash stood up. "Yeah." He looked down at the empty pool. "Well the pool is empty now..." "Snorlax..." A small yellow puddle emerged underneath Snorlax. "Not anymore." Misty giggled. "Everyone return." Ash said. "Let's go home..." "Ok Ash."  
  
They arrived home and dried themselves off. They relaxed all day, just watching television. "I really think this cartoon is too girly." Misty said watching one show. "A bunch of schoolgirls who are superheroes? What is with that?" "Cartoons are just like that, heh." "Yeah and a silly name: Shore men Moon" "Hey Ash how would I look in that skirt." "Very, very, very sexy." "Oh would I?" Misty giggled. "Yeah." "Ash?" "Yes?" Ash said looking at Misty. "I want to thank you again for letting me stay here." "It's ok.."  
  
Misty leaned over and kissed Ash on the lips. She then moved away from Ash. Ash leaned over and kissed Misty back, but he seemed to loose control and made it a very long and passionate kiss, he only had to stop for air. When he did, he said, "Let's go to sleep." "Ok Ash." Misty said happily.  
  
When Ash went to bed, he couldn't sleep. He stood awake. He had a troubled mind. That moment, when he was kissing Misty, he lost control of himself. He felt as his body just started acting on his own. Would it happen again? He shook his head, Nah, it was just one of those flukes. He thought of Misty, and fell asleep, dreaming of the girl he loved... 


	10. Always There For You: A Night Never to F...

Chapter 10- "A Night Never to Forget"  
  
Ash was getting ready to sleep, as he got into his Pajamas (which had Pikachus all over them) and was about to climb into bed when Misty called out from the guest room, "Ash could I talk to you?" Ash walked into the guest room and sat down next to Misty who was sitting on the bed. "Ash I really just want to thank you for letting me stay, I feel so much better now." "Ah Misty...it is ok" "Ash..."  
  
Their faces came together slowly into a kiss, it was long and passionate, soon they ran out of air, but they kissed again and again. Ash felt an urge to put his arms around her back and move it up and down, massaging her back, all the time their kissing grew more and more passionate. The feeling of loss of control happened. He couldn't control his arms as they went where they should have not gone. Piece by piece, one by one, both of Ash's and Misty's clothes dropped softly onto the floor. They became naked, still both in each other arms. Slowly Ash rubbed his hands on the front side of Misty. She returned the favor happily. Slowly, Misty lowered her body onto the bed. Ash slowly rose over Misty, hovering over her for a moment.  
  
"Misty..." "Ash..."  
  
Ash lowered his body onto Misty. A new sensation came over him. It was a pain that felt good, he looked at Misty's face, it was so beautiful, and he resumed kissing her again. Both drunk and drowned in happiness, they lost track everything. Ash, so happy, all of his view melted away, only seeing Misty. This went on for several hours, the two expressing their love throughout the night. Soon Ash became exhausted, he slowly lift his body off of Misty's and snuggled up beside her. Before he fell asleep, he whispered in her ear, "I love you so much." and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Light penetrated his eyes. He woke up with a start. Was it all a dream? Was it just one of his fantasies? He looked around the room. There was Misty right next to him, naked. His mind raced, did he really do that? Did he do what he wanted to wait for? He felt so ashamed, he dragged his feet out of bed and into the bathroom. He needed a shower.  
  
He dressed himself after the shower. He HAD to get out of the house. So, without eating, he went outside. Why did he do that? Why?  
  
"Oof!" With his serious thinking, he neglected to dodge the person he bumped into. "Oh sorry." "No problem Ash." Ash looked up and saw Joey. "Oh hello." Joey looked at Ash's face and laughed, "Something the matter?" "No.. nothing is."  
  
"By the way your sweating, I'd say you feel guilty." Ash looked at himself, he was dripping in sweat. "Oh.." "Duplica isn't taking drugs is she?" "No..." "Well what is the problem Ash?" "Well... Misty came over a few days ago... and well..." Ash kicked the ground and hung his head. Joey raised his eyebrows then said, "Dude...you didn't..." Ash crouched into a ball. "Dude... get up you look ridiculous." Ash got back up. "Sorry." "Well well well... my friend, no longer a virgin. How was it?" Ash grumbled, "Look I was supposed to WAIT for that... I didn't want to do it last night, but my body was out of control!" "Ahh, so your ashamed? for losing your virginity? You must be crazy!"  
  
"It's not that! I wanted to wait! I bet she wanted to wait too!" "Did she try to stop you when you were going too far?" "No..." "Well then, that is your answer!" "But what about the other risks? STD's and pregnancy and..." he started to cry. Joey didn't want to hear a 16 year old boy start crying. He slapped Ash. "Dude... calm down. Can't worry about that thing, it happened. So calm down." "What should I do?" "1, understand it happened. 2, wait what happens. 3, make sure she knows that you love her." Ash looked away, he still couldn't believe it. Why did it happen to him? "Look, I got to go," Joey said interrupting Ash's deep thoughts, "I'll talk to ya later. Seya."  
  
He reflected on the past few days since Misty came over. Why did he feel like he was in a dream, where he didn't care what happened unless he was with Misty? He just couldn't understand it. It seemed not possible, or at least, not believable. He dragged himself home, and onto the couch, and blankly stared at the flickering television (which Pikachu was watching).  
  
Pikachu glanced at Ash, then got a questionable look on his face, "Pika... pikachu?" Ash looked at Pikachu, "Let me guess...you want to know why I seem distressed. "Pika? Pikachu... pika pika!" Ash felt as he clearly understood Pikachu. "No it isn't that... sheesh why does everyone think Duplica is taking drugs again." "Pikachu..." "Sorry.. didn't mean to be mad..." Pikachu looked at Ash with a sly grin, which is quite rare from him, and with a funny voice, "Pika Pika chu... pi pi chu cha... Pikachu chu!"  
  
Ash sat quietly... Pikachu must have seen it... "I wanted to wait..." "Pi?" Pikachu raised his ears. Misty was coming down the stairs. "Ash?" Misty said from the stairs. Misty sat on the couch next to Ash. She was in rope, and was slightly wet, she must have took a shower. She snuggled up by Ash. "Oh Ash... I love you so much..."  
  
Ash looked at Misty, he put his arms around her, and said, "I love you too..."  
  
Joey was right... it happened. What was the use getting wrinkles over the past? But one day... he would figure out, why did it seem like a dream... 


	11. Always There For You: Reunion

Chapter 11- "Reunion"  
  
Ash grumbled something under his breath as he flopped on his bed. "Great...just great." "What is the matter Ash?" Misty asked, walking in the room. "This:" He held up a small white envelope. Misty grabbed it from Ash, opened it to reveal a small green letter, she opened it and started to read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower,  
  
You have been invited to the remarriage of Delia Ketchum and Professor Samuel Oak. The date of the ceremony is on 6/12/2005 at the back yard of Samuel Oak House. Please join on this harmonious day.  
  
Sincerely K and O"  
  
"So what is so bad about this?" "I really hate the sight.... It's scary to watch." "We have to go, they invited us." "Yeah it would be rude not to show up.. after all, it is my mom..." "What is the date today?" Ash looked at the calendar in his room, "It is the 11!"  
  
"Boy mail doesn't go fast anymore do they?" Misty rolled her eyes.  
  
It was bad enough for Ash that he had sex with Misty, but it got worse, by have to seeing his Mom and a person he almost talked to everyday, Professor Oak, being married! All those nights with the constant bumping sounds, it made him sick to his stomach. The day went slow. Which was good for Ash, he wish time stopped and he would never have to go, but he had to. The next day, Ash walked with Misty the short difference to Professor Oak's house. They arrived at the backyard, to see a tent done up in beautiful colors of white, blue, and yellow. There was flowers everywhere, a large ice sculpture of a Ho-oh, and a 5 layer cake. It was wonderful. They saw many familiar faces, such as Brock, Tracy, and many others Ash had met on his journey. Ash and Misty sat down near the front to watch. Soon the bridal music came as Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum walked down the isle. Soon the wedding was almost over.  
  
"Whoever thinks that these two should not be married, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest said. Immediately everyone who wore a white lab coat stood up. "Statistics show that 65% of all marriages end up in divorce or suicide." One scientist said. "Most marriages are just for sex." Another one chimed in. "Because I love him!" A woman screamed.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud needle scratch that made everyone cringe.  
  
"Quiet Ivy." Professor Oak said quietly, "I never liked you in the first place, too boring!" "Because she is ugly!" A very familiar voice sounded... Ash knew that voice, that voice was one of his best friend he traveled with for years... "QUIET ALL OF YOU! I AM GOING TO MARRY HER IF YOU LIKE OR NOT!" "Ok!" The priest said quickly, "By the power invested by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! GET OUT." "What a cocky so-and-so priest" Ash thought. As Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak walked to the limo to take them on their honeymoon, they stopped to throw the bouquet. "Oaky honey?" Mrs. Ketchum started, "How hard should I throw the bouquet so I get it to my son and my soon to be daughter?" She giggled and smiled. Oak looked back and smiled, "As far as you can throw."  
  
Meanwhile, Ash and Misty were at the front doors, far away from the eager girls who wanted the bouquet. "Misty," Ash said quietly, "Why don't you try to catch the flowers?" "I don't believe in that stuff." Suddenly, the bouquet of flowers smacked Misty in the face, and before it dropped onto the ground, she caught it in her hands. "I think..." she looked up in the sky, "somebody is telling me something." "No..." Ash laughed, "I think my Mom is telling you something, come on Misty, lets go to the party." "Ok Ash."  
  
They walked back to the covered tent. Misty went to the refreshment table as Ash saw Brock and walked next to him. "My Mom and professor Oak... I would never seen that coming." "Why not?" Brock asked/ "My Mom must be like 20 years younger!" "So?" "So? My Mom is too young!" "Age doesn't matter Ash, it's only a number." Ash pondered the words for the moment then he said, "How are you and May doing?" Brock scoffed, "When I came back to apologize to her, I found her sleeping with Tracy, that village bicycle. Before they could talk any longer, Misty outburst in a loud voice. "Nobody knows how dry I am!" Ash immediately ran to Misty and looked at the staggering figure. "Misty what is wrong?" "Nothing is wrong Ash.... All I have been doing," Her voice was slurred, "have been drinking this bitter water... well it wasn't bitter after I had about a good 10 drinks of that...stuff..." She then kissed Ash and bit his nose. He smelt wine on her breath, SHE WAS DRUNK! Just great, will his problems ever cease? He grabbed Misty and literally dragged him to his car and drove her home. However Ash, when getting her home realized he just took Brock's car by mistake. He shrugged the thought. He then dragged her into her bedroom and set her on the bed.  
  
"Misty how could you get drunk so fast?" Ash said as he looked from the doorway at Misty. "Oh Ash... I am not drunk, I'm in a good mood..." "Misty... please rest... do us all some good..." "Oh now I know what you want, you want some loving don't you Ash?" Ash voice got panicked. "WHAT?" Misty rolled around on the bed undressing herself, "You want me, don't you!" "What are you doing?!" Misty's slurring got worse, "You know you want me, just like those nights ago." "No!" "Stop lying... you suck at it!" "That was then, this is now!"  
  
Among the strange argument , Pikachu and Togetic peered from the hallway, of course they saw this before, but Misty was acting much stranger than she used to. Pikachu looked up at Ash, and said in a quizzed voice, "Pikachu?" Ash closed the door and looked at the confused pair. "She is drunk... she is just crazy because of a drink." "Toegtic?" "She is just crazy right now..." "Oh Ash... I am waiting for your luscious body..." Misty called out from the room. "Let her sleep it off... she'll conc out about.... now." Ash opened up the door to show Pikachu and Togetic Misty, naked on the bed, sleeping. "Let her sleep... for all of our sakes." "Pika." Pikachu knew... he was there before.  
  
Ash dragged himself into bed, he wondered how it all happened, ever since that day she came back over, his life was a soap opera. It wasn't right... ever since he stopped at home three years ago, his life was turned upside down, everything changed, his dreams of a Pokemon master... would maybe never come true. His thoughts grew less and less deep, why think about the past... it wasn't doing anything helpful... he slowly fell asleep... hoping the next day would be better. 


	12. Always There For You: A Night Out

Chapter 12- "A Night Out"  
  
Ash and Misty were relaxing in the park. Both obsessed how they could act more mature around each other. Ash, embarrassed and ashamed what he did to Misty, and Misty, ashamed about how she acted. Both of them felt like complete idiots. Pikachu and Togetic were playing in a small clearing.  
  
BOOM! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" THUMP! BOOM! Ash's and Misty's thoughts were interrupted. A person came flying from the sky and landed in a tree with a loud THUMP. Ash and Misty, making sure the person wasn't hurt, ran to the tree to check on the person.  
  
"Argh" He grumbled. He laid in the tree, his body only being supported by vines from the tree. He was covered in mud, dirt, and sap. "Are you ok up there?" Ash screamed up. "I'm not deaf!" The person screamed back! "Blast M2 and his experiments!" "M2?" Misty whispered to Ash "I don't know..." He whispered back to Misty. "Do you need help to get down?" "Nah I am ok!" He took out a pocket knife and cut himself off the vines, making him slam down onto the ground, face first. "What is wrong with you!" Misty screamed in horror. "I'm ok." The man stood up, wiped his face off to show... "Joey?" Ash said confused.  
  
"There is the twerp!" "Why in the world are we messing with them? We lose every time." "Because the boss wants Pikachu!" "Hey Jess... do you know why the twerp and brat are holding han... ACK!" Jessy grabbed the binoculars from James, but not fully, because the strap was choking him. "Those 2 are in love!"  
  
"Please, you must be kidding me Jess" Meowth said. "Can't breathe...see red... feels hot..."  
  
"Joey are you crazy?" Ash asked. Joey didn't say anything. All he did was walk back where he came from. "What is wrong with him?" Misty asked. "I have no idea..." Ash and Misty store at each other for a moment, then Ash said, "That reminds me! I got a treat for both of us."  
  
"Really Ash, what is it?" "I got us reservations at that new French restaurant, Chez Pierre!" "Really Ash?!" "Yes Misty, just for you."  
  
"Oh Ash, French things are so romantic! Thank you!" She said hugging Ash. "Let's go get ready!"  
  
While they were walking away, Team Rocket who was spying them neglected to noticed that they left.  
  
"Jess... can I please breathe?"  
  
"Oh James, I one day hope to find me a man who will treat me well..." Jessy said deliriously. "Going...to... pass... out..." James started to turn purple.  
  
"For Mew's sake Jessy! Let James breathe!" "Huh? Oh fine." Jessy let go of the binoculars, making James get his color back. "Oh where did those two go?" James and Meowth let out a sigh and groan.  
  
A night out, it might let both of them forget it all. After all the things, maybe it would just be forgotten in one night out. Maybe it would at least make the problems run smoother. It didn't take too long to get ready, so they left with Pikachu and Togetic in hand. When they got there, they were amazed. The entire restaurant was filled with beautiful decorations all over. The center of the restaurant had a large dance floor with a band playing classical music. They were so amazed that they stood jaw-wide, making them look silly. After getting over it they were escorted to a table near the dance floor. As they all looked through the menus, they got very quizitive looks.  
  
"Uhh.. Misty... I can't understand all this..." Ash said shyly "Me either Ash, it is all in French!" "Chu...." "To....ge....?" Ash strained his eyes to find something that sounded appetizing. He finally spotted something: Es...ca...r...go. "Hey Misty, how about Es...car...go" he struggled to pronounce the word. "It sounds good, I guess that can do." "Pika!" As the waiter came by the table, who had a mustache longer than his face, having a small red cap with an M on his head, with a nametag "Mario" "What will you have?" he said in an Italian accent. "Um... yeah, how about 4 orders of Es..car..go..." Ash said. "Right away sir." Mario said, scribbling in his small white notepad, then, picking up the menus he left. "Comon Ash, while we wait, lets dance!" Misty said grabbing Ash and running to the dance floor.  
  
----Story being interrupted by an outside source, connecting...  
  
A man with a hard helmet, mumbling equations, with a wrench in one hand, working on some strange machine. Shortly thereafter, he jumps up and addresses the reader. "I managed to complete this machine so you can understand the Pokemon Language. So now you can hear them at any time." Suddenly a small beeping noise comes from the man's watch. "Ahh I got to go! A spy got to my sentry gun and destroyed it."  
  
---Comcast completed, setting back to original broadcast...  
  
"Strange how Ash and Misty are dancing..." Pikachu chuckled as he looked at the two dancing. "Really... I thought they were dancing well." Togetic said back. "Take a look at Ash, he is staring more at his feet than he is at Misty." "Are you sure Ash is staring at his feet?" Togetic chuckled evilly. "Togetic do you always have to say some disturbing thing like that." "Oh please!" Togetic waved one of his hands, "We both saw what happened that night, we can talk about sick things!" "Just because we saw Ash and Misty having sex, doesn't mean we can talk about anything." "Oh" Togetic trembled mockingly, "Like they can hear us! We have a different language, stupid! They don't understand us!" "Don't call me stupid you little egg!" "Hey! Let's not go to the egg crap, I'm psychic, I know what your thinking." "Well think this!" Pikachu's cheeks flared up in electricity as he shocked everyone and everything within a 5 feet radius. Everyone stopped eating, dancing, playing music, or serving to look at the crispy Togetic and a Pikachu, cheeks giving small jolts of electricity, standing on the table. Immeditly Mario ran out grabbing the Pikachu the tail, which got him a good shock, and screamed, "Who is the owner of this rat!" "Hahah!" Togetic said dryly, "Rat!" Ash raised his hand meekly, "Me..." "All the damage is coming out of your bill!" Mario stormed back into the kitchen which he came from. Ash and Misty, both ashamed, sat down to the table where Pikachu was ducking in his chair, trying not to be spotted. Everyone resumed eating, still keeping their eyes on Pikachu.  
  
"What do you have to say Pikachu." Ash glared at the small yellow mouse. "Umm Sorry?" Pikachu said meekly. "Ash, calm down, he probably didn't mean it." Misty said nicely.  
  
"Yeah... I guess not..." Ash said. "Saved by the idiot..." Togetic said quietly. "Watch it Togetic, I still got plenty of shock... and Ash isn't stupid."  
  
"Sure...right...whatever."  
  
Mario came out with 4 plates and placed them on their table. "Umm Mario... my plate has snails on it." Ash said. "Mine too..." Misty said. "What kind of restaurant is this?" "Umm, that IS escargot!" Mario screamed. Everyone said, "Check please." as the placed their plates in the middle of the table. Suddenly a loud explosion opened up the roof as 3 figures fell down onto a table next to Ash.  
  
"To protect the world of getting reservations." "To stay with our relations!" "To announce the evils of truth and love,"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above,"  
  
"Jessy,"  
  
"James" "Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight." "Yeah that's right..." "You three again?" Misty screamed?  
  
Immediately everything stopped. Everything got black, as Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Togetic felt as their limbs being torn apart. Suddenly the fell straight on a hard floor: In Ash's room.  
  
"What was that?" Ash said scared.  
  
"I dunno... a dream?" Misty said.  
  
Meanwhile, 2 people watched a screen.  
  
"Just great Mewtwo, you almost killed them again!" "Uhh... oops?"  
  
"Let's be more careful, ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
The person crumples up the paper.  
  
"This chapter ending is HORRIBLE! I THOUGHT I THREW IT AWAY!" "You mean that paper in the garbage wasn't good?" The person smacks his forehead and grumbles, "I'm surrounded by idiots." 


	13. Always There For You: The Dream

Chapter 13- "The Dream"  
  
"No don't Ash" Misty said, tears in her eyes. "I am sorry, but I can't live like this anymore. "But... what about everything we went through, all the good times, all the bad, I love you Ash, please don't" "I have no choice." Looking away he lifts the small revolver and points it at Misty's body. "Please Ash, think abo-" Her sentence was never finished. The bullet went deep inside as her tears fell softly onto the floor.  
  
Ash bolted upright, the sound of the gun shooting still in his head. Was it a dream? He looked next to him, sure enough, there was Misty, a smile on her face. What was that dream about? It was horrible to even to think of that! How could he dream of such a thing! He look around some more, noticing it was in the middle of the night. He found himself dripping sweat everywhere. "I need some fresh air" he said to himself, as he dressed himself heading to go outside alone. He was about to exit out of the house when he yawned. He was really tired, he moved over to a nearby couch as he flopped down upon it and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Ash was in a white room, four walls, but none that he could see, like standing in the void. The room started to fade black as Ash stood in his own dream, watching the same dream he had just a few moments ago. Hearing the gun bang he fell onto the ground, almost spiraling down into madness. What did he do to deserve this? He heard the shot echo once again, the same dream was repeating himself. What did he do? He felt an hand on his shoulder as he looked around to see Brock standing there. "Brock?" He managed to say out, both in fear and confusion. "No, I have only taken of the form you call Brock." "Who are you then?" "Now is not the time to ask such questions." Hearing the shot again he tries to close his ears, but only hear it once more, he screamed in horror, "Please! Make it stop!" The Brock figure nodded as he waved his hand, making the images disappear. Ash looked up, still quite confused and scared as he was crouching down in the same white room he appeared in. "Why am I dreaming this?" The Brock figure didn't make any motions to answer his question. "Is this trying to tell me something?" The Brock figure only nodded to his comment. Sitting down, his back facing the Brock figure, he looks into the void. The dream, it meant something. He just couldn't find what. "What you think and feel are two different things," Brock said, "your anger, your sadness, your fear, it can all alter your thoughts, forget the feelings, and your thoughts will be cleared." Ash didn't make any motions, he sat there, trying to clear his mind. Moments passed until his voice spoke out. "It's not the future I am looking for, it is my feelings towards Misty." "Is it? Or is it not? Are your thoughts clear from the pain?" Ash got up looking at the Brock figure, "Is that all you can say? Talk in riddles? Make more sense!" Brock looked at him, his face monotone, "This is something you have to solve by yourself. I can only give advice." Ash grumbled. How was this supposed to help, he was stuck in a dream with only a guy talking in riddles and a dream that made him mad. "Think Ash, what does that dream represent" Brock said, still having the same expression on his face.  
  
Ash sat back down and looked at his hands. "Funny, when I met Misty, I fell in love with her, I never knew in only a few years that this would have happened. I love her with all my heart, but in that dream... it made me seem heartless..." "The pain. What about the pain..." "...it's... telling me guilt. Like out of my own lust I had to." Ash buried his head in his hands. He felt this before, he felt the pain, the suffering, it was horrible, but why? He knew where it was from... it was that night with Misty, the one where he defiled himself. But why so much pain? Why did he feel so angry within himself? Guilt. It was guilt. It washed over him like the surf, the pain once again. What did he do? He defiled himself and Misty, how could he? "out of...love?" Brock said, seeing as he read his thoughts. "Love?" Ash said, still his face being hidden by his hands. He did do it out of love. He didn't plan it, he had no preparations, he never even thought of it. Ash stood up and looked at Brock. "I did it out of love, not lust. The pain is guilt, and the dream is telling me of how heartless I am to her, not admitting my guilt. The Brock figure smiled. "I must leave you now Ash...Ash...Ash...Ash...Ash...ASH!"  
  
Ash bolted upright and saw Misty, standing in a robe looking at him. "Ash are you ok? I found you asleep down here." Ash only smiled as he hugged Misty. "Misty... I am sorry..." "Sorry for what Ash?" "For...having sex with you... I know you weren't ready..." "Oh Ash..." Misty embraced Ash smiling, "I was ready ever since you came into my room that one night. I love you." "I do too."  
  
And with that, they kept hugging each other, both in sorrow and happiness. Ash finally felt better, the guilt within him was gone. 


	14. Always There For You: The Obession

Chapter 14- "The Obsession"  
  
Ash was watching television. Nothing really interested him while he watched, it was all 10 second commercials about products that he wouldn't use. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was 2:30. "I wonder where Misty is," Ash said to himself, "she said she would be back at 2:00 the latest..." He shrugged and continued to watch the television.  
  
It happened in an instant-  
  
The door swung open loudly, slamming into the wall. Ash jumped up and looked in the direction to find himself in pure disgust and shock. There was Misty, hyperventilating, her clothes, tattered and ripped in several places, her hands tied behind back with rope, tears flowing down from her eyes. She collapsed onto the floor, still crying. Ash picked her up and looked at her, "What happened?" Misty kept crying, but she looked up towards Ash, "Ash...someone...raped me..."  
  
Ash almost dropped Misty in pure fear. Raped? Misty? By who? How? Why? A million different thoughts went through his head, how could someone do this? How heartless could a person be? Shaking off any disgusting thoughts, he carried Misty upstairs, and placed her on his bed, she fell asleep on the trip there. "I will protect you now Misty." he said as he left the room to call someone.  
  
"Rinnnnnggg Riinnnnnggg" "You answer it!" "Why me?" "Riiinnnnnng Riinnnngggg" "Because I can't remember?" "Oh yeah... I guess I forgot!" "Riiinnnnnng Riiinnnngggg" "Just answer it!" "Riiinn- Hello? Oh hello Ash. What? Oh jeez that is horrible! Ok, I will be right over!"  
  
Ash sat next to Misty, taking the rope off her hands. Pikachu and Togetic looked in curiosity, but secretly they knew what happened... The doorbell rang, as Ash got up and walked downstairs to answer it.  
  
"So how is she?" "Not good Joey, she seems traumatized by the entire thing." "I don't blame her, she did get raped... comon, let's see her."  
  
Ash and Joey walked upstairs and into Ash's room. There was Misty, on her back, still sleeping. Ash sat down next to her, having a face of pure sadness. Joey took a small penny sized ball out of his pocket and threw it onto the ground. "Come on out Ben." An Alakazam pops out of the ball and looks at Joey. "Yeah, I see that" Ash looked at Joey, thinking he was crazy talking a one sided conversation with a Pokemon. Joey looked at Ash and only said one word: "Psychic" Ben walked over to Misty and put one of his spoons on her forehead, as Joey spoke. "I see that Misty was walking home when someone grabbed her from behind, she couldn't move or speak when she was dragged into a nearby shack and was raped. She managed to escape, and came here." Ash just looked at Misty, "But who did it?" "I can't say, Ben here is only reading her thoughts, she never saw him."  
  
Ash sighed... he looked at Misty, he looked back at Joey. "Comon, let's leave Misty to sleep... we can figure a way to do something downstairs." Joey nodded as he followed Ash, returning Ben.  
  
They sat down in the living room, trying to figure out what could be done when the door opened again loudly, revealing... Rudy! Ash and Joey both stood up staring at Rudy.  
  
"Rudy? What are you doing here?" Ash said "I came back to take what escaped from me." "You mean, you raped Misty?" "I never finished, so I wouldn't say I totally did." Joey ran up to Rudy, staring eye to eye with him, "What kind of sick person ar-" He never finished the sentence silenced by Rudy's fist, as he fell to the ground, unconscious. "You... evil... bastard." "Why thank you."  
  
"Why Rudy? Why?"  
  
'Why?! Why!? I can tell you why! For years I couldn't believe you had the goddess for yourself, I just couldn't believe that an idiot like you could get the girl. Then you are lucky enough to have sex with her! That was MY dream Ash! Not yours, you don't deserve her, I DO!" With that being said he charged into Ash. Ash, taken by surprise by the attack, felt himself helpless as Rudy slammed him into the wall abruptly. He was stunned and seem to be slightly paralyzed. "Now if you excuse me, I will finish what I started."  
  
Hearing the commotion downstairs, Pikachu and Togetic decided to take a look from the top of the stairs to see what was going on. They saw in horror what happened to Ash and Joey and saw Rudy coming up the stairs. Pikachu started to get ready but before he could attack Rudy's foot came in contact of the small yellow mouse propelling and slamming him into the far wall of the hallway. Without missing a beat he used the same kick to trip Togetic making it fall down the stairs making him dazed. "Really Ash, I thought your Pokémon would put up a better fight than you did." Rudy mumbled as he entered Ash's room.  
  
Ash snapped to attention, hearing the cries of help in his room, struggling with both pain and the refusal of his body, he got up and started to dash to his room only to find Rudy continuing what he started with Misty. "Get off her now you damn pervert!" Rudy looked in the direction of the door where Ash was, he scoffed as he removed himself from Misty and cracked his knuckles, laughing. "So you here for another injury are you? Fine with me... this won't take long!"  
  
Ash charged into Rudy but he sidestepped out of the way without any effort. Ash, like flowing water, swung his foot around aiming for Rudy's head but unfortunately Rudy ducked, and grabbed his leg, flinging Ash upon the ground. "Poor Ashy," Rudy mocked "he fell down all over again. He is very pitiful fighter he is, he shouldn't have gotten Misty." Ash, adrenaline pumping within him, growled at Rudy in pure hatred. "Oooh, Ashy wants to get up? Let me help!" Rudy jumped on top of Ash's kneecaps making him scream in pure pain, yet Ash still struggled to get up. "Ashy has some spunk doesn't he... well lets put him out of his misery!" Rudy lifted up his foot and placed it slightly over Ash's head, ready to send all of his weight down upon it. The bloodlust Ash used his arms to grab Rudy's foot, and with all of his strength threw Rudy onto the ground. Rudy tried to get up, but was greeted by Misty overhead with a picture frame in her still tied up hands. Before Rudy could react the mix of wood and glass scattered on top of Rudy's head as he slipped into unconsciousness. Both Misty and Ash, filled with pain also let the cool, dark sleep overtake them.  
  
Ash woke up with a start. "Where am I?" He mumbled as he sat upright. "Relax, your at the hospital, all of us got beaten up pretty badly." Ash opened his eyes to see the familiar Joey sitting by his side. His head was bandaged up. He could only think of one thing, "Where is Misty?" "She is next door, a few cuts, burns, and bruises, including a very sore body, but she will be fine. Best of all no dieses or STDs, she is clean." "Oh that is a relief to hear," Ash said as he laid back in the hospital bed. "What about Pikachu and Togetic?" "They got ruffed up a bit, but they are doing fine here too." Ash closed his eyes and smiled. "One last thing... what happened to Rudy?" "Don't you worry Ash... don't worry. I sent him to a place that he will regret he ever laid hands on Misty!"  
  
Rudy felt a drop of water on his head. He groaned as he sat up. His aching head, he wanted to rub it, but he found his hands tied behind his back. He wanted to scream help, but his mouth was covered up by tape. He searched his surroundings, it seemed that he was in a warehouse, soon shadows appeared around him. He found himself surrounded by 3 men. They were all naked... 


	15. Always There For You: The Girl Next Door

Chapter 15- "The Girl Next Door"  
  
Brock let out a deep, longing sigh as he looked out his window. Alone. His father, about a year back, met a woman who he soon married, and moved away to a mansion in Johoto. They took almost everything but the furnishings; they took all of his little brothers and sisters. His father couldn't sell his house, so he left it to Brock. Of course, Brock really didn't need a house, but he didn't have much of a choice. He never saw Misty or Ash for the past 3 years. He was alone, but he didn't want to be. He wanted to find that girl just for him. but his old habits seem to just follow him like the plague. He sighed again, "After all this time. I still haven't got the girl. I need to stop acting like I was insane when I see a girl. From this moment on, I am a new Brock!"  
  
As if the world responded to his new oath, the window in front of his face shown a new change, his neighbor, or the empty house next door, seemed like it had a new owner. A car with a small trailer came into the driveway. Brock was curious at the new neighbor, and he took a closer look. A girl, almost Brock's own age, emerged from the car, and all Brock could do was stare in complete compassion. There she was, long, golden hair, standing at the height of what he though 6 foot. Her body was skinny, but well built, and sleek, her more intimate body parts the perfect size. Brock could just stare in amazement. Finally, he manages to look at the sky and say, "Stop toying with me." He sighs and stares back at the new girl, "I need to introduce myself to her. after all. she is my neighbor." He smiles and nods, heading out the door, but deep inside, he knew he was lying to himself.  
  
The girl was probably inside, since she wasn't outside, so he went up to the door and rang the doorbell. After awhile, the door opened and the girl greeted Brock, "Hello. can I help you?"  
  
Brock smiled, "No, I am Brock Shale, and I decided to welcome you to the neighborhood."  
  
"Thanks, my name is Ruby Stone, would you like to come in Brock? My house is a bit messy. since I am still moving in."  
  
Brock smiled and nods, walking in with Ruby. Of course his mind was swimming, and part of him was urging him to act like an idiot. He resists the urging though and continues talking, "I see you have a lot of boxes here."  
  
"Yeah. moving is a hassle, I'll tell you that."  
  
"I see, can I ask where you moved from?"  
  
"Goldenrod city"  
  
"Why did you move from there?"  
  
"Some gang named Team Rocket took over the Radio Tower over there. Not wanting to get involved, I decided to move here, however, just recently I heard some kid took on the entire Team Rocket and won! Not really wanting to move back, I just decided to stay here."  
  
"Well. I'm sorry. But hey, let me help you get you settled!"  
  
"Really? Thanks Brock!"  
  
As Brock moved boxes back and forth, unpacking them and settling them in proper places by what Ruby commanded him, Brock felt a bit lightheaded. For once he was managing to talk to a girl without swooning over her completely. He chatted about miscellaneous things, life, adventures, funny times, until Brock took in the last box, "Ruby where should put this." he looks to the side of the box, reading out the label, "tight fitting swimsuits?" He then chokes a bit on his words, as Ruby snatches the box from Brock, "Funny. I thought I burned this." They laughed nervously, both finding the face of embarrassment on each other funny.  
  
Both lying on the floor, they continued to chat, Ruby looked over to Brock and asked, "Hey, what are your hobbies?"  
  
"Mine? I love Pokèmon Breeding. Do you have any Pokèmon, Ruby?"  
  
"I have one, care to see?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Taking out a ball she smiles and says, "Come out Mew!" When Brock took a look at the Pokèmon, he immediately fainted.  
  
"Brock! Brock! Wake up!" It was several minutes before he came to, opening his eyes slowly. As he fully opened them, he was staring face to face to a Mew. Instantly he rolls to his side, trying to bat it away. "What is that?" He pants out.  
  
"It's Mew! She is my Pokèmon!"  
  
"Hello!" Mew said (It did come out as a 'mew' sound people)  
  
"Mew, one of the rarest and legendary Pokèmon?"  
  
Ruby blinked several times, looking at Mew, who seemed very interested in Brock as she stared at the human. She floated in midair, her tail slowly twisting and swaying back and forth. "Mew is rare? No wonder people seem shocked when I take her out of her Pokeball."  
  
Finally getting his head straight he stops becoming scared and stares back at the floating cat. "How did you get her?"  
  
"Well. when I was a small child and still lived in Goldenrod, I loved to play in a forest nearby. You could say I was a Snow White, because I was always with the other Pokèmon inside the forest, playing and talking with them. Well one day, I went in the forest and I found Mew. Now not knowing about all the legendaries or Pokèmon, I asked if it wanted to play with me. Mew was shy at first, but seeing all the other Pokèmon play with me, she finally decided to join. When I had to go home, Mew kept following me, so finally, when I reached my house, I asked if she wanted to be my Pokèmon. Mew agreed, and that is how I got her."  
  
Brock chuckles after hearing the entire story, "Well then you're one lucky girl."  
  
Ruby seemed to blush at the comment, but the blush quickly was broken when she looked at her watch, "Oh dear, look at the time, I need to go to bed!"  
  
Brock nods, silently he says inside of his mind, "I'll join you. Ack! No. I must keep my actions in check!" As if Mew knew what it said, it went face to face to Brock and giggled. Brock blinks at the Mew and wonders, "Can you hear what I am thinking?" Mew just giggled.  
  
Brock heads for the door, before he is stopped by Ruby, "Hey Brock, you feel like doing something tomorrow?"  
  
Brock turns around, "Sure, like what?"  
  
"Not sure yet, just come by my house tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Ok. I'll see you then!"  
  
Brock waved goodbye to Ruby and headed home. He too was tired, and decided to go to sleep. As he lay in bed, he stared up in the ceiling, talking softly to himself. "Ruby Stone. Wow. Smart, pretty, funny, and has a rare Pokèmon! I think I am going to enjoy having her as a neighbor!" He smiled and closed his eyes, falling slowly asleep.  
  
The next morning, Brock rang the doorbell at Ruby's house. As soon as the door opened, Brock was dragged by the arm towards Ruby's car. He only could say, "Ack! Where are we going Ruby?"  
  
Ruby stops dragging him and smiles, "We're going to play miniature golf! Now get in the car or I leave without you!"  
  
"All right all right, I'm coming!" Brock jumped into the car and they rode off. It was quite some time before the arrived at the golf course, which was named Fun Time U.S.A. Ruby and Brock got out of the car and went to the counter to rent the balls and putters. Strangely enough, Ruby got three balls and three clubs. Brock finally asked, "Who is the other club for?"  
  
"Mew silly!" She took out the Pokeball and threw it on the ground, making Mew appear.  
  
"But... how can she play?"  
  
"She will show you, she is up first!"  
  
The first hole was shaped like an 'L'. The grass headed straight until it took a sharp 90 degree angle which the hole was at the end of. Mew took the club and held it her arms, having the ball rest atop her head. The club seemed a bit heavy for the small psychic cat, which pulled her small arms towards the ground. However since she was floating, only the tip of putter touched the ground. She drops the ball off her head and to the ground, and one medium size tap, she hit the ball. The ball bounced off one low wall, then two, three, and finally landed in the hole with a small plop. "I got another hole in one!" Mew said. Brock just left his jaw open.  
  
There were 36 holes in total of the entire course. They finished after some time, and while Ruby and Mew returned the clubs, Brock tallied the score. Ruby and Mew came back shortly after, while Brock was finishing up his calculations. "So, how did we do Brock?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Well..." Brock said scratching his head, "Well, Mew here had under par every hole, getting her the score of 52."  
  
"Yippe!" Mew said.  
  
"You Ruby, had the great score of 81."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Brock laughed nervously as he said, "278."  
  
Both Mew and Ruby had a giggle before Ruby responded, "It was only a game. Don't worry... hey look! Water slides! Let's go Brock!" Before Brock could respond, he was dragged off again.  
  
Finally finishing a day of fun and rides, Brock returned home with Ruby and Mew. "Do you care for dinner Brock?"  
  
Brock smiled, "You sure you don't mind?"  
  
"I'm sure!"  
  
While Brock and Ruby ate, Mew seemed to have plans of her own. Taking a small stereo from Ruby's room, she put in a special tape that her trainer loved to listen to when she was sad. Slowly, the psychic cat flew up into the light fixture and waited for her plan to work, "I hope this works!"  
  
After dinner, Brock and Ruby decided to go to the living room. Brock, noticing the stereo, "This is a nice stereo Ruby, I heard it has great quality."  
  
Ruby smiled and nods, "Why don't you turn it on, I feel like some music." Brock complied and turned on the stereo. Softly the stereo played romantic music. Ruby sighed, "I love this song..."  
  
"Then may I ask you to dance with me?"  
  
Ruby giggled, "Ok." She went up to Brock and started slow dancing with him.  
  
Mew, in the light fixture stared, "Ok... step one." She slowly dimmed the lights from her position, making the mood everything romantic. "Please work..." She mews quietly.  
  
Ruby closed her eyes and placed her head on Brock's shoulder, dancing slowly to the music. She smiled, "You know Brock... I never met anyone like you, when I was in Goldenrod, all the guys loved me by my looks, but you, you're different, I know it. I feel that you are the perfect guy..." She closed her eyes and slowly whispers words into Brock's ears, "I think... I have fallen... in love with you, Brock." Brock could only smile and hug the girl close to his body, and whisper back, "I have too..."  
  
With that, the two dance slowly under the dim lights, with the Mew watching; both, with their eyes closed, held each other in their arms, only thinking of each other. 


	16. Always There For You: A Suprising Discov...

Chapter 16- "A Surprising Discovery"  
  
Ash, Misty, Togetic, and Pikachu were outside the hostipital, finally. Ash stretched as Misty hugged Togetic, Pikachu sitting atop his trainer's head. "It feels great to get out of the hospital, doesn't it Misty?" Misty really didn't respond, but did whimper a bit. Ash crouched and hugged her, "Its ok.I will protect you." Misty smiled and hugged back, "Thanks Ash." Ash stood up and giving a smile, "Hey, how about we go visit Brock? It has been four years you know." Misty nodded. Getting up herself, she joined Ash, as they headed, by car, to Brock's house.  
  
It took them quite some time, but since they left in the early morning, Ash and Misty arrived at Brock's house in the mid-afternoon. They stood at the front door and rang the doorbell, but after some time, there was no response. Both Ash and Misty thought that Brock was away, so they decided to visit another day, and as they headed back to the car, they heard a familiar voice to make them stop. "Ok Ruby! I'll see you tomorrow!" Immediately, everyone near the door hid behind the walls in front of it, the walls were shaped like brackets, and the outer most walls were hidden from plain view. As Brock entered, and fumbled with his keys to open his door, Ash and Misty stepped out of the shadows,  
  
"Who is this Ruby, Brock?" Misty asked, grinning.  
  
Brock was taken off guard and didn't know he was being watched, so instinctively he jumped around, and in a yell, "Don't hurt me!" He blinks, however, and finally realizing who it was, "Oh.it's you guys! How are you two?"  
  
Ash chuckled, "First tell us who Ruby is."  
  
Brock laughed nervously, "Ok. I'll tell you two. Let's go to the backyard, you guys can let out your Pokèmon while we chat. Ash and Misty nodded.  
  
As Ash and Misty let out their Pokèmon, Pikachu decided to leave Ash for awhile and talk to the other Pokèmon. Charizard was already leaning up a large tree, while Bulbasaur rested under the foliage. Bayleef however was jumping a bit, having her eyes locked on Ash from a distance. Pikachu walked up to the group and greeted them all.  
  
Charizard opened one eye, "Pikachu."  
  
Bayleef was already talking to herself, "Oh Ash."  
  
"What is Bayleef prancing about now?" Pikachu sighed.  
  
"She is ogling over Ash again." Bulbasaur mumbled.  
  
"Bayleef, you do know that Ash has no interest in you whatsoever, right?"  
  
Bayleef stopped and looked at the yellow mouse, "That is where you're wrong! Ash loves me!"  
  
"Don't bother Pikachu." Bulbasaur yawned, "she is slower than a Slowpoke."  
  
"You be quiet! Ash loves me! He is just... shy to tell me."  
  
"Bayleef," Pikachu sighed, "Ash doesn't!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I will prove it to you, I am going to have..."  
  
"And that is what happened, after that night, Ruby and me became a couple."  
  
"Aww... that is so romantic..." Misty sighed.  
  
"It sounds like the exact same way me and Misty fell in love..." Ash said.  
  
Brock nodded, "Yes. But tell me you two, what have you done over these past years?"  
  
"Well... when you left..."  
  
"What?! Bayleef! You can't do that to Ash!"  
  
"Why not? We do it the same way!"  
  
Pikachu blinked, "That's not the point! You're a Pokemon! He is a human! He doesn't like you! Those things don't mix!"  
  
"But he loves me, and tonight, I am going to do it!"  
  
Bulbasaur had a hard time keeping his laughter down, which finally he broke onto his back, laughing madly, "Oh, this is going to be great! I have to see this!"  
  
"Come on guys, it's time to return." Ash said, returning all of his Pokemon except Pikachu, who ran up beside Ash's leg. Brock looked at Misty, who was finishing up returning her Pokemon. "How about you two sleep over, you can sleep at the guest bedrooms, but I know you two just want one bed..."  
  
"Brock..." Misty replied irritated.  
  
Brock chuckled, "Ok... fine. Tomorrow we can meet Ruby."  
  
With that being said everyone had dinner and finally went to sleep. That late night, only three Pokemon stood awake at the foot of the bed of which Ash and Misty were slumbering.  
  
"Please, for the love of Mew, don't do this to Ash, I told you, he doesn't like you!"  
  
"He does too! When I start, he will lean down and slowly kiss me across my lips and..." She starts blushing and begins to fantasize romantic moves done upon her. This makes Bulbasaur snigger, trying his best to hold his laughter back, while Pikachu tried to keep his dinner from spreading all over the bed covers. Finally, Bayleef stopped fantasizing and looked up, "Ash, get ready for the pleasure of your life!"  
  
Bayleef slowly approached the feet of Ash, she was still blushing, but she suddenly stopped when she took in the sight. There they were, propped up by some pillows, Misty, leaning on Ash's shoulders. Both were sleeping, both had smiles of pure bliss on their face. It was a perfect picture. It was at that moment, Bayleef finally realized that all the time, all that fantasizing, all her dreams, they would never come true. She sighed and slowly headed backwards, going into her Pokeball.  
  
Both Bulbasaur and Pikachu watched in silence, Pikachu spoke several minutes after Bayleef retreated into her Pokeball, "Poor Bayleef... her spirit was crushed."  
  
"But I wanted to see it..."  
  
"At least Ash isn't touched..." Pikachu yawned, "I think I shall sleep. Night Bulbasaur." And with that, he curled up and slept. However Bulbasaur stood there, looking at the Pokeball that resided the broken grass Pokemon, until slumber took over and he tiredly went into his own Pokeball.  
  
"You two made quite a ruckus last night..." Brock said wilily.  
  
"Look Brock, we didn't do anything but sleep together. Stop being such a pervert." Misty said angrily as she and Ash re-released their Pokemon.  
  
"Fine... fine, anyway, Ruby will be over in a few minutes..."  
  
"Boy. She was crushed when she saw Ash and Misty sleeping, Charizard..." Pikachu said as he watched solemnly at the crying Bayleef under a tree.  
  
"I feel kind of bad... mocking her and such... I'll make it up to her." Bulbasaur said, heading towards the fellow grass type.  
  
Bayleef softly cried, why did she have to be so blind? Slowly she lifted her head slightly to see Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur, using his vine whip slowly wrapped it around Bayleef's neck, and lifting his body off the ground, attached himself to her face, giving her a hug. Bayleef stopped crying and used her own vine whip to hug back. Both smiled, and giving soft licks to each other.  
  
"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it." Pikachu said, approaching the two slowly, accompanied by Charizard. Pikachu said to the two, "So... look who has a mate now..."  
  
"Quiet Pikachu... for once I found someone..." Bayleef said softly.  
  
Charizard, unlike the tough stance and mood he usually is, was blubbering at the moment, finally speaking out, "Don't...let your relationship be broken... by anything."  
  
Pikachu blinked, "Oh yeah! Charizard once had a mate too!"  
  
Bulbasaur blinked once, "What?"  
  
"Yeah... you see, you remember when Ash dropped off Charizard at that valley with all the Charizards, well while he was there, he fell in love with the trainer's Charizard, I think her name was Charla. But besides that, they began to see each other. Of course they weren't mates just yet, but all the Charizards in that valley seemed to actually think that they would be the best couple there. They weren't mates for one reason, her trainer. Charla's trainer didn't want Charla to mate, but Charla herself wanted nothing more to find a lover, so they had to keep their relationship a secret. Well one night, they overcame their fears of exposure, and expressed to each other their love to one another, finally becoming full mates. Sadily enough, Ash got in trouble a few days later, and Charizard had to save him, never seeing Charla again."  
  
"Guys, I want you to meet Ruby, my next door neighbor and girlfriend." Brock said, chuckling. Ruby greeted Misty and Ash, and they did the same. Ruby, noticing all the Pokemon out, asked, "You guys mind if I let my Pokemon out?"  
  
"Sure!" Ash said. Of course his cheerful mood went into nervousness as he saw the Mew from the Pokeball, hastily trying to find his Pokedex as Mew floated to the crying Charizard.  
  
Mew patted the Charizard's head and asked in a soft tone, "What is the matter with him?"  
  
"He is upset that he hasn't seen his mate." Bayleef responded.  
  
Charizard was slightly hysterical as he spoke, "Why couldn't I tell her? Why couldn't I just barge in and hug her goodbye... she probably found some other Charizard..."  
  
Mew patted again, "Keep faith, there are a lot more Magikarp in the sea."  
  
Charizard nods, finally smiling, "Yeah! I am going to find another mate!"  
  
Injecting into the conversation, Pikachu speaks out, "Well since everyone is telling the lives that no one knows about, I might as well tell mine."  
  
"What?" Charizard asked.  
  
"I am a father." Pikachu said proudly. However, everyone upon hearing this fell into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"You a father? That is silly!" Charizard roared out.  
  
"I am! 3 children and a beautiful wife."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"I am serious! I was captured when I was out with my wife!"  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Some old guy, I think that old man Ash keeps talking to, Professor Oak."  
  
"I still don't believe you."  
  
Mew shook her head, "No, he is telling the truth, I can read his memories." Suddenly she looks over to Psyduck, who is just staring at the sky blankly. She floats to the duck, returning shortly afterwards and announcing, "That strange duck... I think he had your wife too!"  
  
"What?!" Pikachu said.  
  
As if the entire world went black before their eyes. The entire group, Mew, Charizard, Pikachu, Bayleef, and Bulbasaur seemed to be in a black room. Seemingly watching a movie from above and around their entire bodies, they watched as two Pikachus, one male, the other female fight a relatively old man in a forest. The male Pikachu seemed to defend the female, until he was hit a heavy blow by the other Pokemon and was captured. The man then returned the Pokemon and walked back into the forest. The female stood there, crying, until a Psyduck found the female and talked to it. The sorrow filled female however latched on to the Psyduck, and in a series of explicit moves, the Psyduck and female Pikachu became mates. The room turns dark again for a moment, then opening a new scene where the Psyduck and Pikachu were bickering over something. Eventually the Pikachu gave off a great thunder, blasting Psyduck in a huge explosion and off into the distance. Static followed, and all of the Pokemon found themselves back in the backyard. Everything was silent until Pikachu said, "So that is why Psyduck is constantly stupid, the blast must have damaged something up there."  
  
"I guess you were right Pikachu, sorry." Charizard said.  
  
"Yeah, I miss my mate..."  
  
"But aren't you mad at her for cheating on her?"  
  
A voice came out of the bushes, "No, he isn't, because he knows his mate had the strongest thunder in the clan!" A Sandshrew walked out of the bushes and greeted everyone, "Hi guys!" He then looked at Pikachu, "Hey buddy!"  
  
Pikachu jumped for joy, "Sandshrew! How are you?"  
  
"Fine man, a bit upset sin-"  
  
"Excuse me, but am I missing something?" Bayleef asked.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, this is Sandshrew, from my clan, or as we called him, 'Pikachu with stubby tail'"  
  
"But... only the Pikachu family are allowed to be in such clans?" Bulbasaur asked.  
  
"Yes, but... well there is a story about it... let me tell it." Everyone groaned, not another story. "You see, this Sandshrew here wandered into our clan area. Being the defensive, the entire clan was about to rip him apart like cheap paper, when the daughter of our Raichu leader, fell in love with this guy here. Which reminds me... how many times have you..."  
  
Sandshrew finished the sentence, "14."  
  
"And not a father of children..."  
  
"Yeah, but I was captured."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"I don't know, some girl who has an obsession of yellow and black Pokemon, baseball, and has this Bayleef." Everyone seemed to get chills down their spines at that exact same moment.  
  
"Please don't let it be-"  
  
"Sandshrew, where are you?" A young girl appears from the same bushes Sandshrew appeared from, and spotting the small shrew, she ran up and picked him up. Noticing the other Pokemon she looks around more, and spotting Ash, she ran towards him, "Hey Ash!" Of course her trip goes short when Psyduck stood right in the girl's path, making her trip over him and sending Sandshrew, who rolled up in a ball, under the table.  
  
Pikachu laughed at the sight, "At least that Psyduck has some use." He then rushed towards the Sandshrew under the table.  
  
The girl finally approaches the table where everyone is sitting at, and excitedly greeted everyone with a "Hi guys!"  
  
"Oh... hey Casey!" Ash said.  
  
"Hey! How have you been all these years?"  
  
"Fine, and how are you?"  
  
"I am almost done with getting all the badges and going to Indigo League! All I need is the Bolder Badge!"  
  
"Well I am the Gym Leader..." Brock replied.  
  
"Then I challenge you!"  
  
"I don't feel like it today, come back tomorrow." Ruby giggled at the nonchalant Brock.  
  
"Then I challenge you Ash!"  
  
Ash pulls Misty onto his lap, which gets him a giggle from Misty, and replies, "I got to catch this pretty Pokemon... and besides..." He leans to the right, "I don't think my Pokemon are up for a battle."  
  
Casey seems to be still for a moment, and finally responds in a robotic tone, "Ash? You're with Misty?"  
  
"Ash?" Sandshrew asked as he uncurled from his ball, "Ash? My trainer is obsessed over Ash!"  
  
Pikachu blinked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"She dreams about someone named Ash, sometimes too vividly..."  
  
"I would have never guessed it."  
  
"Can I let my Pokemon out as well since everyone's is out?"  
  
Brock nodded, "Sure."  
  
With that, Casey let out two Pokemon, a Pikachu and a Bayleef. Pikachu spotted the other one, and with a stare for a long moment, asked Sandshrew, "She looks familiar."  
  
Sandshrew looked for a moment, "Well, of course she does, she is your mate."  
  
"I knew it!" Pikachu said that, tackling the female.  
  
Charizard and Mew, watching the scene, Charizard gave out a sigh, "Isn't that cute...hmm... that's a bit too affectionate... hrmmm... that is a bit too far... ok... that IS to far... oh come now, get a room you two!" He places a wing over Mew's face to block the scene.  
  
A person crumples up the 7 page chapter. "Guys, I think this chapter was the longest and most pointless chapter we have ever made."  
  
"Well Joey, you did place a lot of screwed up things in here."  
  
"Zach, I know this. Back off. What did you think Andrew?"  
  
"I think you need a vacation, and a good dose of real life."  
  
A young boy rushes in and screams out, "I am the great codfather!"  
  
"Cody! Sit down and join the meeting, you're late." Joey said, "Ok, we need to decide on this chapter."  
  
"What are our options?" Zach asked.  
  
"We can either post this, or show reruns of 'I dream of Jynxy."  
  
"Hrmm, better ask the company mascot."  
  
Joey nodded, "Company mascot, what should we do?"  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
"The yellow mouse has a valid point."  
  
Cody laughed, "The Codfather cannot take advice from a lowly rat!" The mascot, not seeming to have patience, violently attacks and starts beating the tar out of him.  
  
Andrew asks, "So what should we do?"  
  
~I dream of a Jynxy with a light brown hair...~ 


	17. Always There For You: Mistaken Proposal

Chapter 17- "Mistaken Proposal"  
  
"Thanks again Ash for letting us stay over on such notice, you know, maybe we should move to a house nearby, this town is quite cozy." Brock said. "But I don't want to move again! You know the hassle Brock!" Ruby whined. Ash chuckled, he was happy to invite his friends over for several days, the house was almost empty, and his old bedroom made the perfect room for Brock and Ruby to stay. "I told you it is no problem. You let us stay over at your house, so I return the favor." "But I want to make it up to you! Let me treat us to dinner!"  
  
Misty started, "No! Brock, you don't-" "No but's! We dine at Rosa's cafe, the fanciest in town!" "Oh Brock, you're so sweet." Ruby responded. "But first! I must change into nice clothes!" He started to walk upstairs, but before he reached it, he turned around and motioned to Ash to follow him. Confused by the motion, he looked at Misty, who never noticed it. She just gave him a smile. "I think I should change too." Ash said.  
  
He followed Brock, who went into Ash's. Once he entered, Brock, who suddenly was behind him locked the door and walked in front of Ash. "I have something to show you." And reached down to his pants. As if it was a trigger, Ash immediately started scrambling. "Please don't! I'm straight! I have a girlfriend!" Brock blinked slowly and gave a strange glance at his friend, taking out a small black box from his pocket, "What are you dabbling about, Ash? I want to show you this ring I got for Ruby!" Ash stopped and looked a bit embarrassed when he slowly took the box from Brock and inspected it's insides. There, large as a fingernail, was a beautiful diamond ring the sparkled like the sun in the morning dew. Ash looked up, "Engage?" Brock nodded, "But I need you to do me a small favor." "What is it?" "Well Ruby has been suspicious of me trying to hide it, and I want it to be a surprise, which is the reason I opted for the idea to go out to dinner. I don't want it spoiled, so I want you to keep it for now." Ash smiled and slipped the box into his coat pocket. "I will do it, but can you show me where you got it?" Brock nodded again, "Sure. But first... you may want to change." "Why?" Brock pointed to a rather large stain on Ash's shirt, which was from the spaghetti dinner they had last night. "Oh! Yeah. Leave the room and I will change."  
  
Brock headed out and waited right outside the door while Ash changed. First, Ash took of his coat and hung it on a chair as he went to his closet, but seeing how a good amount of his clothes were the same, he stalled for some time trying to find a good shirt. Brock, impatient with the entire thing, spoke out, "Hurry it up Ash!" Ash quickly grabbed a random shirt, put it on, and ran out. Ash did not know that he still left his coat on the chair.  
  
Both Brock and Ash headed downstairs, where Misty and Ruby gave them quizzed looks by hearing the "I'm straight! I have a girlfriend!" and asked, "Weren't you two going to change?" Both of them looked at each other, and Ash said quickly, "We decided to wait until we head out to eat." Brock nodded in agreement. "Oh well, so when are you going to take us?" "Well, first me and Ash want to go out for a bit, when we come back, we'll take you." Brock said.  
  
"Ok, can we come along?" "We're not going to be long, so don't worry. Come on Ash."  
  
"Ok. Bye you two!" Misty said as Ash and Brock headed out the door and rode off.  
  
Ruby and Misty chatted for awhile before Togetic appeared right next to Misty's feet. "Hello..." He said. "Do you want something Togetic?" "Yes... this!" He immediately snatches the shoes Misty was wearing and ran upstairs. Misty went after the Pokemon, "Give me back my shoes!" Togetic ran into Ash's room and ran directly into the chair which held Ash's jacket. He sat up, rubbing his head when Misty came in and rubbed his head, saying comforting words. She stood up and picked up the chair that was knocked over, which made the small black box fall from the pocket. She stared at it a bit, then opened it, and finally rushed downstairs to Ruby with excitement. "I wonder what that was all about?" Togetic thought.  
  
When Misty reached downstairs, she was almost too excited to speak, "Look what Ash had in his pocket!" She opened it up to show the contents of the box to Ruby. When she saw the ring, she gasped as well, "Wow! It's beautiful! Does this mean?" "I bet Brock and Ash planned this dinner so Ash could propose to marry me!" "You really think?" "Of course! We have been going out for five years, he loves me to death, why wouldn't he?" "Are you going to return it?" "No. I got something planned." "Like what?"  
  
"You'll see." She slipped the ring into her pocket, and as if on cue, Ash and Brock returned. She winked at Ruby, "Don't tell them!" "The secret is safe with me!"  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Ruby, Togetic, and Pikachu traveled to the restaurant later. There they ordered steaks. Music played loudly, and before the meal came, everyone danced. Misty would wait. The time would be perfectly right when Ash was going to search for the ring he had no longer. When the meal was almost over, Brock leaned over to Ash and said quietly, "Ok, I need the ring now." Ash nodded and quietly slipped into his pocket, searching for it. However, he felt nothing, and a bit less subtle, he searched his other pocket. He began to get a bit nervous, and a bit in a frenzy, he stood up and searched his entire body for the ring. Before he could do much, Misty stood up and said in a sly, soft voice, "Ash..." Ash was still nervous and replied, "Not now Mist..." He looked up, seeing Misty holding the ring on her finger. Brock and Ash hearts jumped. This was not good. Misty smiled and slowly went up to Ash and kissed him on the cheek, "I will marry you."  
  
Several things happened at the same time. Ash stammered a string of nonsense, Pikachu and Togetic gasped, Ruby awwed, and Brock smacked his hand upside his head. After Ash finally regained his composure, he hugged back to Misty. Brock gave him a deathly glare pointing to the bathroom. Ash nodded and said, "I have to use the bathroom, sorry." And he walked to the bathroom. How could this happen? Sure it was his lifelong dream to marry the girl he met so long ago, but was this fate? Was it luck? Was it planned? Why now? He shook his head, why worry? He was going to get married! As he stood in the bathroom, Brock shortly joined him.  
  
"I will pay you back Brock." Ash said looking at one of the mirrors. "I would be happy for you if it wasn't MY ring you are using!" "I can't explain it... how did she get it?"  
  
"The point is, you need to pay me back."  
  
"I will after I get married." "What do you mean?" Ash sighed and sat upon one of the sinks, looking at the ground. "Well my mom left me a bank account that I can use whenever I got married." "Like how much?" Ash sighed, "One million." Brock laughed for a moment, "Nice try, but really." Ash shaked his head, "One million." "Ok, how did your mom get so much cash?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't think I want to know." Brock blinked, "Good point." "Look, let's worry about this later," He jumped off the sink and headed for the door, "let us finish our dinner." Brock nodded and shortly after.  
  
Slow dance music was playing. Ash and Misty, both together and dancing to the slow tune, had their eyes closed, leaning upon each other. They we're in pure bliss. Finally Misty spoke softly in Ash's ear, "I always wanted to marry you..." "And I always wanted to be your wife..."  
  
There, listening to the soft music, the two danced, both eagerly awaiting the marriage. 


	18. Always There For You: A Happy Ending

Chapter 18- "A Happy Ending"  
  
Ash yawned. It was pretty late for him. The wedding was tomorrow, everything was planned out, and he just finished the rehearsal. All went well until Brock tripped and lost the ring. In fact, he was driving home from it. His dream for almost five... no... almost six years was to marry Misty; now is coming true. He couldn't wait. Yet he had a small lingering sadness within him. He arrived home, giving a sigh. "Aren't you excited Ash?" Ash looked up on his shoulder, smiling to Pikachu, "I'm worried, considering my luck, something will go horribly wrong at the wedding, like a nuclear holocaust..." "Riiighhhtt....." Pikachu said, just blinking.  
  
Ash fumbled with his keys and finally opened up the door. Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and walked next to him. Ash flipped the switch, at the exact time, music and people started dancing in the living room with a loud roar of "Congratulations!". Joey and Brock ran up to Ash and gave him friendly punches and slaps. "What is this?" Ash asked. "Simple! It's your... bachelor party!" Brock exclaimed. "Yeah, you're getting married, how can you not have one?" Joey added. "But... what about Misty?" Ash glanced about, there were special 'dancers' added to the party, which was well on their ways. "Don't worry about it! They went on some girl's night out, party now, marriage later!" Brock exclaimed a second time.  
  
Ash shrugged. Why not. He sat down in a recliner chair and watched the other guests, most of his friends from the past party around, dancing, laughing. He didn't need to join in, he found happiness just by watching. Especially when Brock pulled a wad of bills out of his pocket and gave them to the special 'dancers'. Eventually one 'dancer' came to Ash and decided to give him a more direct show towards him. He just grinned and watched. Of course his luck followed him, and around the same time, another guest came by. Misty.  
  
Misty glanced around, several of the party members, half-drunk, came up to Misty, putting dollar bills in her face. He slapped and punched several of the members, slowly walking to Brock and Joey, who was chatting by a punch bowl. "What is going on here?" Brock jumped at the sound of Misty's voice. "Umm... just a small congratulations party..." "Seems like much more... where is Ash?" Brock stammered out an "Uhh..." as Misty spotted Ash for himself, who seemed quite pleased with the 'dancer' in front of him. She turns her glare back at Brock, "Get this party down... now." "You have no power over me!" Brock said proudly. Misty simply grabbed Brock by the collar and whispered something into his ear, soon releasing her grip. "Y-y-y-ou wouldn't!" His voice was filled with panic and fear now, "Ok!" He turns towards the party, turning off the music, "Everyone out! Party is over!"  
  
Ash looked over to Brock, then spotting Misty he literally jumped several feet in his chair. She was coming towards him. He could only let out a stammer, "M-M-Misty! Umm.. you see... this is what happened..." Misty smiled and gave Ash a light kiss on the cheek, "Come on Ash, we have to go to bed... we got a long and beautiful day ahead of us..."  
  
Ash sighed and smiled, "And I am looking forward to it."  
  
They both went upstairs together and fell asleep the same way, dreaming of the next day.  
  
"I am so nervous. This is my first time..." Ash said, adjusting his bowtie. "Well of course it is, unless you're hiding something." Joey chuckled. "All you have to do is go up there and look pretty." "How do you know this? You haven't been married." "No, but I have seen enough soap operas to know. Now get out there, you're only two words from being linked to the girl you love until you die. Now go!"  
  
Ash smiled and nodded. Slowly he made his way down to the alter. Brock stand nearby, his best man and ring bearer. He just gave Ash a smile as the music continued. Misty appeared at the entrance, making Ash stare, she was in a beautiful white, silk, wedding dress, the long flowing silk flowing down towards the ground, covering up her entire body. She slowly made her way to the alter, reaching out for Ash's hand as they stood in front of the priest.  
  
"I was asked to read a special sermon." The priest said, holding up several cards. "We are gathered here today to bring together Ash Ketchum and Misty Wallflower in holy matrimony."  
  
He looks to Ash, continuing,  
  
"Ash Ketchum. When you first started your Pokemon journey, you would have never guessed that you would fall in love. Your determination to catch them all and be the world's best did this. But in your haste in your first adventure, you stumbled into the girl you would eventually marry. Although your feelings for her did not bloom until three years later, they dwelled inside you. And now, after knowing her for a long nine years, you are now being married to this girl of your dreams..."  
  
He turns to Misty now, still continuing,  
  
"Misty Wallflower. All you wanted was someone to hold close and love. Your sisters seemed to neglect this feeling within you, so you went to journey yourself, trying to become the best water trainer. Little did you know in a twist of fate did you fall in love with someone who stole your bike. You followed Ash out of repayment, but soon all that changed, slowly you followed him out of desire, the desire you craved as you were younger, to be held and loved. And now that desire is fulfilled, and after nine years, you are now getting married towards the same man."  
  
The priest smiled, turning back to Ash, "Do you, Ash Ketchum, take Misty, in sickness and health, for better and worse, till death do you part?" Ash looked at Misty, smiling as he stares deep into her eyes, "I do."  
  
The priest nodded and looked at Misty, "And do you, Misty Wallflower, take Ash, in sickness and health, for better and worse, till death do you part?" Misty looked back and smiled, "I do." "Ring barer?" Brock looked up and slowly walked to Ash, presenting the ring to him. Ash took the ring and slowly put it on Misty's finger, smiling. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ash smiled and slowly leaned close to Misty, giving a long passionate kiss, starting music, cheers, claps, and crying from the crowd. Slowly they walked down the hall, out the door, into an awaiting limo. Before they did, Misty took the bouquet and threw it behind her. Ruby, who was in the middle, seemingly flew up and caught it. "Mew!"  
  
Slowly they got into the limo and drove off into the sunset, the crowd still cheering and crying at the marriage. The clatter of tin cans filled the air with the words that everyone knew:  
  
"Always there for you..." 


	19. Always There For You: Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Journal of Ash Ketchum, June 14, 2009.  
  
It's been awhile since I last wrote in here. It's been eleven years since I met Misty, eight since I have been in love with her, and five that I have been married to her. I am so happy, since she is now four months pregnant with our son, (or at least I hope it to be) Bill. It's a simple name, but I think it is a great name. Bill Ketchum. It has a nice ring to it.  
  
Great news too! Brock and Ruby are getting married! (Like no one could see that a mile away) Since I had so much money left over from my wedding bank account, (which I still do) I am going to pay for their wedding and a house next door so we can be neighbors. Brock seems really excited about the wedding! (Or could he simply just be excited about the bachelor party he is bound to throw?)  
  
Another bit of strange news, Bayleef is also pregnant of two months! We noticed Bayleef was growing, at first we thought she was fat, but once we got her to a Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy told us she was impregnated, and guess by who? Bulbasaur! I would have never expected it! Now that everyone knows it, including the Pokemon, Bulbasaur seems to hang around Bayleef a lot more. It was as if they were hiding it from us...  
  
Well I must stop writing for tonight, Misty is craving a pickle and chocolate ice cream cone...  
  
Ash Ketchum: Pokemon Champion for 2 years: Age 26. 


End file.
